Hanyou Kagome Part 1
by Hiraikotsu Slinger
Summary: Kagome is in the fuedal era and in the midst of battle is struck by a demon w a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Inu Yasha lets the demon to go in order to aid Kagome. Before he knew it Kagome changed! Rated PG-13 for violence & cussing. Rating may change.
1. Morning Warning

**Hanyou Kagome Pt 1**

**Chapter 1: Morning Warning**

---------------

**Disclaimer: **This version of Hanyou Kagome is revised and edited. (Finally.)

---------------

Kagome was laying in bed at 4am on a summer morning. She new Inu Yasha would be picking her up in about an hour and was desperatly trying to get herself up. She felt like she never could leave of her sky blue comforter. Nodding back to sleep, she quickly sat up hearing a disturbance in the bushes outside of her window. She quietly got out of her bed hid beneath it as not to draw attention to whatever was outside. She heard another sound. Then another.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha whispered into her bedroom.

"What the hell Inu Yasha! How dare you scare me like that?" she shot back.

"Quiet down... I'm only here to tell you not to come back with me today," Inu Yasha said with a hint of sincerity in his voice. Kagome looked at him in a quizzical manner.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I haven't fought off a few demons before, and I help you most of the time!"

"...And that is why you were huddled under your bed all scared because you heard a little noise out the window," Inu Yasha stated calmly. Kagome blushed from embarassment.

"Stop getting off the subject and tell me why I can't come with you. And why did you come so early? You weren't supposed to arrive for another hour!" Kagome said while struggling to get out from under the bed.

"I don't want you to come with me... I have a very bad feeling something is going to happen in the Feudal Era... I just don't know what yet. Just don't come today okay? Once I'm sure that all is well I will come to get you," Inu Yasha spoke. Kagome was flustered at his statement.

_'Was he actually caring about my well being?' _she pondered.

"Thanks for caring Inu Yasha... but I think that I'm coming to keep an eye on you. Or maybe you should stay here until you think the trouble is passed. I'm sure it would be okay with my mom if you-"

"No Kagome. I have to watch over Shippou and Miroku and Sango. They need me there. Just don't come okay? You must promise me this Kagome," Inu Yasha said sternly. Kagome figured that she would have to promise or he'd never leave her alone. He seemed pretty serious about the situation too.

"I promise... just don't get killed while I'm gone, okay? I don't wanna have to come there to see your body laying in the mud," she said in sarcasm. She was serious as a heart attack but didn't want Inu Yasha to know that.

"Fine. I'd better not catch you snooping around after me Kagome," Inu Yasha retorted, glaring at her as he hopped out the window.  
Kagome ran to the windowsill and watched as Inu Yasha ran to the shrine. She saw him disappear while the sun began to slowly rise.

'_I wonder what made him freak out. He never gets upset over anything. Especially not enough to warn me_,' she thought as she went into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom...did you sleep well?" Kagome asked her mother as she put a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Good morning. Hey, shouldn't Inu Yasha have picked you up by now? He's usually very on time," she replied as she reached for the coffee to fill her cup.

"He came and told me not to come toda-" something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" her mother questioned.

---------------

**Inu Yasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

---------------


	2. A Bloody Battle of Destrution

Last time: "Kagome? Are you okay?" her mother questioned.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME?!" her mother shouted. Kagome was shivering. She felt something really bad was happening to Inu Yasha and the rest. Especially Inu Yasha. "KAGOME?!" her mother was shaking her furiously. "Kagome what's wrong?!" she screamed.  
  
"INU YASHA! I MUST GO TO INU YASHA!" she shreiked and bolted to the door.  
  
"Wait just a minute Kagome! What's going on with yo-" her mom hollered, but to no avail. She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming behind Kagome.  
Kagome was sprinting to the shrine, not thinking of anything but to bring her bow and arrow. She snatched them and dove into the well. 'Inu Yasha, please be alright...' she thought as the portal opened and she was flung into the Feudal Era.  
Screaming and yelling was the first thing she heard as she climbed out of the well. She ran toward the shrieks to six massive youkai attacking Kaede's village. One of them had an unconcious Inu Yasha in his hand. "NO!" she cried and loaded her bow. SFFFFIWWW! The arrow hit the demon's hand causing it to drop Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?! Inu Yasha told you to stay- AHHHH!!!" Sango screamed as one of the demons kicked her into a dwelling.  
  
"You bastards! Leave my friends alone!" shouted Kagome as she shot a demon in the eye. The youkai spun around furiously, spurting thick, red blood everywhere. 'Where's Miroku when you need him?' she thought and continued to shoot her arrows. The demons screamed and flailed their arms around. They looked over at Kagome and saw that it was she that was killing them. One of the demons charged her at full speed. It was the same demon she had shot in the hand. She attempted to dodge the large demon but only got a little far before the giant was nearly on top of her. Kagome stood there, frozen in fear as she watched the giant bloody claws come down upon her own frail body. He sliced her stomach and chest before pinning her to the ground. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed in a weak but loud cry. The demon was pushing down nearly all of his weight and Kagome was sufficating.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her!" Inu Yasha screamed and thrusted the Tetsusiaga into the demons back which quickly made it release the grip it had on Kagome. Kagome peered up at the monster and saw the farmiliar glow of a Shikon shard. The youkai screamed in pain and ran away as fast as he could with the huge gorey gash in his back. All of the demons retreated with their brother leaving the village in crumbling pieces.  
Kagome was breathing heavily and coughing up blood. "Kagome you frickin' stupid girl! I told you not to come! I told you to stay home!" Inu Yasha muttered and picked up the nearly lifeless body. She replied with a vulgar cough which vomited up blood all over herself. He ran, fast and hard. He ran like he never had run before. Kagome was growing colder by the minute and he was not going to give up on her. As he was sprinting, he ran into Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! You...you have to help her... she's..." he said nearly out of breath.  
  
"Strip her from her garments-" Miroku spoke. He recieve a large welt on the top of the head for the remark.  
  
"MIROKU! This is no time for stuff like that! She's...dieing! And all you can think about is fondling an unconcious woman! I had expected better from you, you miserable-"  
  
"NO! That is not what I am thinking about! She's bleeding badly on the upperhalf of her body as you could plainly see...I need to bandage it. Now if you won't then I will!" he remarked as he unbuttoned her blouse. Inu Yasha started looking through his pack for some gause. He found them and brought them over to Miroku and sat by Kagome's side.  
Miroku quickly grabbed hold of the bandages and attempted wrap up Kagome. She was bleeding quite heavily and there was blood everywhere. "It would really help if you would apply some pressure to stop the flow of blood." Miroku said. Without another seconds delay he quickly covered the wounds with his hands. Inu Yasha didn't even pay attention to the fact that Kagome was topless. Neither did Miroku. (surprisingly) But they both knew that they needed to aid her wounds or she would bleed to death.  
Soon, Miroku was finished bandaging her and made a small fire. For the first time in Miroku's life he saw Inu Yasha in a look of agonizing sorrow. He had seen Inu Yasha sad before, but never like this. He was tearing up. He never saw anything like that in this hanyou before. Inu Yasha took off his fire rat jacket and carefully placed it over Kagome's delicate shoulders and felt her forehead. "She's still really cold." he muttered to himself and gently picked her up. He sat down closer to the fire that was now burning brightly and held her close. "Stupid girl...stupid...stupid girl..." he kept muttering, all the while keeping her close. There was a long, long silence and Miroku and Inu Yasha were drifting to sleep. Then Inu Yasha smelled blood. Lots of blood, and it was fresh. It was coming from over their heads. There was a rustle in the treetops and a slight glowing from above... Teaser: Shippou's eyes widened with shock. "That's not Inu Yasha! That's KAGOME!" he said in awe. 


	3. A New Look for Kagome

Last time: Then Inu Yasha smelled blood. Lots of blood, and it was fresh. It was coming from over their heads. There was a rustle in the treetops and a slight glowing from above...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A faint growl was growing in Inu Yasha's chest. Miroku woke with a start and looked at Inu Yasha in puzzlement. "What's going on?" his lips motioned. Inu Yasha nodded his head upward signaling for Miroku to look up. The light was getting brighter and illuminated the dark area. Then they heard the farmiliar crackling of a friend's flaming feet.  
  
"Kirara!" They both gasped at the same time. They guaked at the limp body dangling lifelessly on her back. "S..ss...Sango?" Miroku stuttered horrified at seeing the one he was in love with bloody from battle. Shippou was on Kirara's back as well, crying while trying to help keep Sango from falling off.  
  
"Sh...she's not *sniff* moving! Sh...she won't wake up Miroku! You h..have to *sniff* do something!" Shippou weeped as Kirara landed gracefully on the ground. Miroku rushed over to them and gingerly picked up Sango's limp body. She wasn't bleeding as much externally, as it appeared, but more internally. The monk couldn't do much to help, but do as Inu Yasha was and sat next to the fire warming her up. His eyes were swelling with tears and soon were trickling silently down his face.  
The two men were holding the two women. Both bleeding.... both dieing. Inu Yasha took this time to tear with Miroku. Miroku tried everything in hi power to heal Sango. He put herbs on her external wounds and tried to make her drink potions to aid the internal ones. But all the medicine would do is trickle out of her mouth. Inu Yasha stroked Kagome's hair out of her face and rubbed her arms and legs so she would warm up. They both held the one's they love.... the one's they trust, in their arms. If they were getting better, they didn't know. If they were getting worse they didn't know either. All they knew is that if they didn't show any signs of life soon, they would probably be dead.  
  
**********  
  
At about dawn the next morning, Inu Yasha woke with a start to find Kagome wasn't in his arms. He quietly got up, as not to wake the others, and set forth to look for Kagome. He found no trace of her scent anywhere, but there was a new scent in the air. A hanyou like him only...a female. 'This is getting strange.' Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
He looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't quite thinking straight yesterday so he could be anywhere. There was forest surrounding him from miles by miles and it seemed never to end. He heard the trickling of a stream in the distance and the birds around him were beginning to chirp. The sunrise was making the dewdrops on the leaves glisten as the forest came to life.  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Then the faint sound of sniffling. He cautiously approached the bush and parted the branches to see a silver haired being. He paused in shock as the silver hair parted and the person turned around. Farmiliar, big, brown eyes gazed up at him and he knew at once who it was.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?!" Inu Yasha said astonished to see a nearly naked Kagome with silky, silver hair and dog ears like his.(accept for Inu Yasha's kimono and her skirt) "How in the Hell did this happen? Wh...when did you wake up?" He asked still amazed at what was happening. She seemed to be transforming by the second. Her pupils dialated with tears and they turned blue-sliver, matching her hair perfectly.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she whimpered and fell into his arms. She was crying harder then he had ever seen her cry. From the pain of wounds and the pain of knowing she's not human anymore. He wiped her tears from her cheeks and looked into her watering eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. We will figure out how to reverse this. I won't let anything else happen to you." he said in a very sincere tone. He was also tearing up... not from sorrow as Kagome was, but from overwhelming joy that he had found her unharmed and alive.  
  
"I don't know...*sniff* what happened *sniff* to me Inu Yasha...I...I woke up like this." she whimpered as she broke into tears again. 'Why do things like this always happen to me?' she thought silently. Inu Yasha embraced her with his arms and held her there for a while, while she eased her weeping.  
Inu Yasha's grip on her tightened when he heard something in the bushes. Kagome heard a deep growl in his chest and looked up with wide eyes. She began to growl as well. Inu Yasha was shocked by this. He looked like a Inu-Hanyou like himself and even began to act like she was one her whole life. She suddenly got up and crept to the bushes. Inu Yasha was intrigued and sat to watch her. She sprang from her side of the bushes to the other surprising Shippou, Kirara and Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha...where have you..." Miroku began to speek but became speechless when he saw Kagome's face. He just stood there gawking at her new look. Shippou didn't realise it was her until a few seconds later.  
Shippou's eyes widened with shock. "That's not Inu Yasha! That's KAGOME!" he said in awe. Kagome stood up straight. "Thank you capiton obvious! Now could we please get off the subject of me! I feel bad enough as it is loking like this...then everyone emphasizes it. It's just like when we discovered when Inu Yasha turns into a human. Only I don't know what the fuck happened to me okay!" She raved and stormed over to Kirara. She was carrying Sango on her back. Kagome peered down at Sango and sighed.  
  
"Shippou, Miraku...how long has she been like this?" she said as Inu Yasha emerged from the bushes. "I found her with Kirara next to a crumbling building." Shippou answered. Kagome felt her forehead. "She's still very cold...do we have any blankets?" she asked like she was commanding them. "No, and we can't all ride on Kirara so we have to find a way out of here on our own." Miroku replied. Sango was weasing hard and coughing up blood. Miroku took off part of his wardrobe and placed it gentally over her shoulders. "At least she's still breathing..." Miroku stated.  
  
Teaser: They sat around the fire and the sparks began to fly. Not from the fire, but from the two hanyous. 


	4. A Wandering Romance

Wowza this is a long chapter! Please read! Thanx for the reviews guys! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Last time: Sango was weasing hard and coughing up blood. Miroku took off part of his wardrobe and placed it gentally over her shoulders. "At least she's still breathing..." Miroku stated.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The whole group needed a plan for traveling. No one had a compass or any way of finding where they were. 'This is all my fault. I should have listened to Inu Yasha. We wouldn't be lost and I wouldn't look like this.' Kagome thought as they all continued to walk the way Miroku said he came from.  
  
"It's this way...I'm sure of it!" Miroku said confidently, but with a vague hint of uncertianty in his voice.  
  
"You haven't been around here and you know it. I can't smell any sign of you being here." Kagome muttered calmly as not to make the situation worse with screaming. Inu Yasha was in total awe when she said this. 'Kagome has already adapted to everyone's scent...this is amazing. It's like she took my knowledge of being a hanyou and sucked it into her body. She's learned faster about being a hanyou then I have in my lifetime.' Inu Yasha thought while scouting the trail.  
  
"She's right you know. We can both smell it. You've been leading us in circles for about three hours." He said backing up Kagome's statement. 'He had never done that before in his life.... why now? He's acting like...like I'm his equal. No better than him.' Kagome pondered. They were both wearing the same face, a calm, blank stare.  
  
"You guys are creepin' me out! First you start looking like eachother then start agreeing with eachother? What's next? Soon you two are gonna start kissing!" Shippou said with a childish shiver. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and saw that he was thinking about something. He didn't shif his gaze from the path ahead. Then he just stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned. She knew that he was thinking of something serious. She just wondered what he ould be up to. Out of nowhere he jumped up off the ground, above the canopy, and out of sight. Kagome instictivly followed. Miroku just gazed up and awaited until they would come out of the towering trees above. ******  
Kagome searched for Inu Yasha everywhere. Then he saw his body come flying downward and land on the top of the tree just above the canopy. She landed beside him and looked at him for some answers. "What excactly are you doing Inu Yasha? You've been acting very strangely lately. Is it because of me?" she asked calmly and discouraged.  
  
" I don't know what to think Kagome. On one hand this is wonderful...but on the other, it's aweful . Do you know what it's like to be a hanyou? Nothing but hatred and pain follows you wherever you will go now Kagome. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you hurt like I am now. Do you know what it's like being hated by nearly everyone? For how someone's appearance is? I'm not all bad Kagome. I'm not." Inu Yasha whispered. 'Wow...Mr. Tough is finally letting his guts out.' Kagome thought.  
  
"I know that you wanted to tell me this for my own good. Thank you for caring and everything...but I really want to know how this happened. I look just like you! It's not like our blood was mixed in any way and even if it was we would need the power of a shard or something to fuse our dna together..." Kagome paused..."That's excactly what happened! The demon had a jewel shard and he was the one who was holding you! His hand must have been bloody with your blood! But his hand was bloody too..so that means-" "...his blood was with it. But how could we reverse it?" Inu Yasha questioned himself while rubbing his chin in deep thought. Kagome looked at him in wonder. 'He has NEVER been this nice to me before...I wonder what has gotten into him. Is it that I'm hanyou now?' she pondered. Inu Yasha peered up at her in shock because she was staring at him with tears again. "You'd better not be crying for me! And I thought you'd cried yourself dry in the bushes! How much more water do you have in there? It's like you have a never ending supply!" Inu Yasha growled, obviously aggravated at the pity she had for him. "That's more like it! You were starting to creep me out with all of your kindness toward me! It was like you were possessed or something! Which I guess is normal for a demon!" She snarled back.  
Before they could say anything else, they got lost in eachothers eyes. They didn't feel like acting childish like they normally do. They were actually acting mature like they should....they knew it too. Before anything could happen between them, Kagome hopped out of the tree and to the ground with the rest of them. Miroku was standing beside Sango with Shippou on his shoulder when Inu Yasha joined them and landed with a thud beside Kagome. "It took you two long enough." Miroku said with a faint grin, which they hadn't seen on him since Sango's demise. "Nothing the frick happened Miroku." Kagome snapped before wacking him hard across the back with a kick. 'I'm getting more impressed with her each minute...and she's beginning to smell good...what's the matter with me?!' he questioned himself. Kagome say the farmiliar look of deep thought in Inu Yasha's eyes. 'He's thinking of me. I know he is...he looks so amazing in that light...whoah there...what am I thinking?!' she thought nearly hitting herself. "Miroku...the path is too dangerous ahead...you need to take Sango and Shippou in a different direction. Kagome and I will go and look for the demon who did this to her. If we all go, Sango won't have a chance. Hell, we'll probably both get killed defending you four.You need to go in a different direction." Inu Yasha stated. Kagome was shocked at what he was saying. 'Both of us? Like I'm his partner and not just a detector? Can he really be saying this?' Fearing for Sango's life, Miroku agreed and they went their seperate ways. "We will find you two later and pray for your safty as well. Good luck in changing back Kagome." Miroku said before disappearing behind the fork in the road with Shippou, Kirara and Sango by his side.  
The odd couple had been walking a lon time before they said anything. Nothing was there to be said...they both knew that there was two reasons that Inu Yasha spoke up back there. For one he was serious about getting Kagome back to her normal state. But they wanted to be alone too. "So...Inu Yasha...do you have a tail?" Kagome asked quizzically while itching at her butt. Inu Yasha looked own at her in astonishment. "Uh...no..not really... no." He answered with a strange look upon his face. "AAAHHHHH!!!!! WELL THEN THAT FUCKING DEMON MUST HAVE ONE!" she screamed in pain and bent over holding her back. Out of nowhere a tail sprouted from her lower back. Even though it was covered in blood, he could tell it was the color of her silky silver hair. "When you sprouted your ears ...did they bleed too? Mine don't...I mean...when I become a demon after I was human for a night." he asked in innocence. "Yeah...I had to....ehh... *wince in pain*...wash my hair and my mouth was....eeerr *another wince*...full of blood when my fangs grew in..." she replied. He blankly starred at her pondering why she was bleeding so fluently. He never had problems form changing for mortal to hanyou... so why should she?  
The sun was setting and the pair decided to make camp. Soon there was a roaring fire as the pair set up the campsite. The sun finally set beyond the horizon. Kagome and Inu Yasha were sitting across the fire from eachother eatting the rice cakes Miroku gave to them. They were avoiding eye contact as much as posible...even thought they would occationally glance up to see if the other was looking back. Finally, conversation took place of the silence that had lasted for what seemed like forever.  
  
"So...what do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Do you think that we will find the youkai?" Kagome questioned with a hint worry in her voice. Inu Yasha thought about this remark.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we should gt a good nights rest...just in case. You never know when or where the fuckers could be. Hell, they could be watching us right now."  
  
"Stop that! I don't want to think that they could be watching us..." she said as a chill ran down her spine. "And I don't know how to use my abilities to their fl advantages yet! And you couldn't even take care of yourself with those youkai in the first place-"  
  
"Hey! I was just protecting the old woman's village!" He was aggravated at the lack of curdisy and gratitued to him. Especially since he saved her sorry ass, but he bit his tongue and didn't say anything.  
Out of nowhere she let out a shrill cry of pain. Inu Yasha ran over to her to see what was wrong. He didn't see what was going on, but he sure as hell smelt it. Somehow, she had reopened her wounds. Still whimpering, she took off Inu Yasha's fire rat kimono revealing her bandgages...and everything else. Inu Yasha blushed but couldn't help but stare at the overflowing amounts of blood trickling out of her wounds. While crying, Kagome looked up at him and became furious.  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY you haven't seen a topless woman before! Or at least a CONCIOUS one!" she shouted at him in raged. Inu Yasha quickly went over to get gause from the supplies Miroku gave to them while Kagome continued to say painful words to him. To his surprise, Miroku hadn't packed anything. "- and ANOTHER thing...why haven't my wounds healed? I AM hanyou now and I should have healed by now! You would have been healed by now from this fucking thing!" she screamed while pointing to her bloody wounds. "There is no point in yelling at me! I didn't give them to you! And you brought it upon yourself by shooting the fricken youkai in the hand remember?!" he shouted back then calmly spoke again. "There are no new bandages. You will have to apply pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding." Kagome looked at him in shock at the amount of patience he had with her. "...and yes...unfortunatly the wounds are very large so i would have to...ugh...help you..." he said while rolling his eyes in unhappiness. He knew he would probably get "sat" a million times for saying that so he winced ready to get it. To his surprise, he didn't recieve any sort of pain from the remark except a blushing Kagome.  
  
"Fine...just don't push too hard..." she said and wincing, layed down with her head on his lap. Inu Yasha was definatly uneasy about this...especially since she was awake and not unconcious. "It's fine dogboy... just do it. The faster you do the faster its over." she spoke, uneasy as well. She grabbed his hands and placed them over her wounds, then covered what she could with her own. She was so nervous she could barely move...the same went with Inu Yasha. Kagome's eyes began to water as they both began to apply pressure. The hair stood on the back of Inu Yasha's neck. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and he looked down. They were lost in eachother's eyes again. The uneasiness subsided when the blood began to stop flowing out of her wounds. They remained in the same positions though. They didn't seem to want to move. Kagome sat up after a while and put on the kimono. She looked back at Inu Yasha's disappointed face. 'Yes he does seem disappointed...that's not like him...' she thought.  
She sat down next to him and began to rub his back. He slowly closed his eyes and began to purr deeply. She loved it when he did that. It was the most beautiful noise he ever made. He turned around and opened his handsome amber eyes. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She looked at him in astonishment, but she liked it. Neither of them ever wanted to admit to eachother that they loved eachother, but there was the first sign. Kagome leaned to him and kissed him back. Inu Yasha knew that at that moment she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Not only the face or bady, but the sole as well. They sat by the fire and the sparks began to fly. Not from the fire, but from the two hanyous. Kagome had never kissed someone before this time and she was glad Inu Yasha was her first. She enjoyed every part of it. He wasn't demanding at all. In fact she was almost controlling him in a much desired kiss. '...God he even tastes good...' she thought silently. And at that moment everything was right in the world.  
  
Teaser: "AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. "Leave it to Myouga to ruin a good moment..." Inu Yasha grumbled just loudly enough that only Kagome could hear. 


	5. Healing Up

Last time: Kagome had never kissed someone before this time and she was glad Inu Yasha was her first. She enjoyed every part of it. He wasn't demanding at all. In fact she was almost controlling him in a much desired kiss. '...God he even tastes good...' she thought silently. And at that moment everything was right in the world.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"...wow..." Kagome said while looking up at the stars. She had never been so happy in her life. The fire was smoldering when Kagome looked at her watch."...it's really late Inu Yasha. I think we should get some rest...is midnight..." she said in a whispery tired tone. Inu Yasha glanced over at her and stroked soft hair.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right... I'm tired too..." he said and he put his arm around her. The night was getting cold and they only had one blanket for warmth so they snuggled under it together. They were almost asleep when Inu Yasha cried out in surprise. He quickly stood up and started dancing around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Inu Yasha screamed and started slapping his chest. Myouga fell off of him and onto Kagome.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. And jumped out of the blanket.  
  
Inu Yasha began to growl at him seeing the two of them together. Kagome began to snarl in unison with Inu Yasha making them sound like they were going to rip something to shreds.  
  
"I was not here long master! I had just dropped down from a bird but and hour ago! Honestly!" Myouga squealed in defence. "Miroku me to find and send a message to you! But since you were sleeping with Lady Kagome... LADY KAGOME?!" he screached and looked at her in surprise. ( I didn't mean sleeping with I ment sleeping with like just asleep)  
  
"So...Miroku didn't tell you about me?" She questioned.  
  
"He said that you had gone through some 'changes' but I never would have thought that his would come to be what he was talking about! So you chose her as a mate Inu Yasha?"  
  
"That's not how it happened Myouga... and no I didn't do anything like that..." Inu Yasha protested and stomped on the bug.  
  
"Yes well, what was it that you wanted to tell us Myouga?" Kagome asked while holding the bugs head between her thumb and pointer fingers. She was starring daggers at his beady little head so he knew he would have to put the right words in his mouth before he spoke.  
  
"M..Master Miroku informed me that s..Sang..go is alive but not well...he said that sh..she will recover within a month or s..so...! And th..they are safley in Kaede's v..village." He carefully worded.  
  
"Fine then...as long as she's okay...now leave before I squash you like the bug you are!" she said as she threw the flea to the ground. "And tell him...." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's golden eyes..."that we are alright as well..." she spoke.  
  
"Now leave." Inu Yasha added.  
  
"Y..yyyes master! God speed!" Myouga said and he hopped up the tree to a bird that was waiting for him.  
  
"And Myouga..."  
  
"Y...yes master?"  
  
"Don't go blabbing to the others abou' what you saw here." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
As soon as they could smell his presence no longer, they layed down again. Kagome was worried about what would happen to them the next day. Inu Yasha felt her uneasiness and began to rub her back. She purred and turned over to face him. "Leave it to Myouga to ruin a good moment..." Inu Yasha whispered. Kagome giggled slightly in agreement and hugged her inu hanyou. She finally fell asleep to the sound off his deep breathing.  
  
***Kaede's Villiage***  
  
Miroku had stayed up for two days straight tending to Sango's wounds. She had finally awoken to see Miroku placing ointments all over her almost nude body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said in a weak but angry voice. Miroku looked at her face and grew the redder than Inu Yasha's kimono soaked in blood.  
  
"Morning Sango...umm..well this isn't he best scene to wake up to huh?" He said embarassed and covered her with a blanket. "Well then I'd better explain... uhh...I was just putting medicine on you're wounds...you've been unconscious for about 2 days you know." He said nervously. Sango was shocked at what he was saying and she felt herself . There was a huge gash in both of her thighs, and another on her left shoulder. She had scrapes all over her face and bruises all over stomach. She looked over to Miroku just sitting there staring at her.  
  
"Well I guess I should thank you...but I will never forget waking up to that..." she said blushing slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't think that you would...but in many years we will look back on it and laugh....I hope...heehee..." Miroku said with a stupid little grin on his face. As soon as he said that Shippou ran into the room with Kaede.  
  
"Ye have woken up! We are pleased that ye have begun to heal!" Kaede spoke in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yay! Sango's getting better!" Shippou added while jumping up and down in joy. Kirara came inside the hut and bounded gleefully into Sango's arms. She tried to sit up but fell back down and cried out in pain.  
  
"Don't try to get up child. Ye must rest for a while before trying to move." Kaede said and went to dampen the cold compress that was on Sango's head.  
  
"Granny Kaede's right...take it easy okay Sango?" Shippou said and walked over to Sango and hugged her tightly aroud the neck. "Nighty night!" he said before scampering over to Miroku and giving him a big hug as well.  
  
"Goodnight Shippou..." they both replied as he left out the door.  
  
"I think that kitsune is growing on me... he's a cute little kid." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." Miroku whispered not knowing what else to say to the comment. Sango listened to the smoothe rhythmic beating of Kirara's heart. It seemed to act like a sleeping pill because she was soon asleep...and for the first time in to days...Miroku slept as well.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Kagome woke with a start and glanced at her watch. 'Half passed seven already? I'd better get up...' she thought to herself. She gently lifted Inu Yasha's arm off of her shoulder and stood up. She was nervous about something...like something was watching her. She quietly sniffed the morning breeze to see if there were any new scents. When she was satisfied that there was nothing around her, she crept off to the stream that was next to the campsite. She was getting undressed for a morning bath when she realized what had happened that night and was arguing with herself. 'Yes... you know you liked it. NO I DIDN'T! IT'S INU YASHA FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! Oh you know you liked it...especially when he rubbed you're back and you cuddled with him... EEEWW GROSS! THAT'S WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!' she nearly slapped herself when she got weak in the knees thinking about his tender lips upon her nervous ones. 'STOP IT! *little imaginary kagome hitting her head* purr purr...you liked it! *other imaginary Kagome taunts* OKAY...NO MORE! THIS IS CHILDISH!' she thought as she stepped into the crystal clear water.  
  
Teaser: "NO INU YASHA DON'T!" she screamed as her haunting nightmare became a reality... 


	6. Water Battle and a Farmiliar Scent

Disclaimer: I don't think I mentioned earlier... but I don't own Inu Yasha. Just the people you haven't seen in the show. I also don't own Herbal Essences. heehee. And the teaser from the last chapter might have to wait a while or might not even happen.  
  
Last time: She was getting undressed for a morning bath when she realized what had happened that night and was arguing with herself. 'Yes... you know you liked it. NO I DIDN'T! IT'S INU YASHA FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! Oh you know you liked it...especially when he rubbed you're back and you cuddled with him... EEEWW GROSS! THAT'S WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!' she nearly slapped herself when she got weak in the knees thinking about his tender lips upon her nervous ones. 'STOP IT! *little imaginary kagome hitting her head* purr purr...you liked it! *other imaginary Kagome taunts* OKAY...NO MORE! THIS IS CHILDISH!' she thought as she stepped into the crystal clear water.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She felt an unimaginable sigh of relief when the two little Kagome's stopped fighting and decided on a agreement. *first imaginary Kagome shaking hands with the second* 'WE SHOULD HAVE AGREED SOONER... yeah I know... haha I won... YEAH WELL I WAS JUST DENYING IT FOR THE SAKE OF ARGUMENT! SHE IS ON THE DEBATE TEAM YOU KNOW!... yeah whatever... we both like Inu Yasha *snickers* I still won...' The real Kagome grabbed the bag she had brought down to the stream and took out a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo. She began scrubbing her silvery hair while humming the shampoo's jiggle when she heard a russle in the bushes. Almost automatically she held her breath and plunged under the water as not to be seen by a passerby or... the usual lecherous monk. But this time it was very different. She saw farmiliar golden-hazel eyes looking to see where she had gone and immediatly sprang out of the water.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"AHHH!!" *thud* "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"You know damn well what that was for! You're just as bad as Miroku!"  
  
"Am not! He's WAY more perverted! And what about last night huh?"  
  
"We MADE OUT okay? I can stand cuddling and making out but I'm not ready for a guy to see me totally naked!"  
  
"Awwww come on..." Inu Yasha said in a childish manner, pouting his lips and making his eyes as big and innocent as they can be.  
  
'I hate the way he does that little puppy dog face...! I KNOW HE EVEN HAS THE EARS TO TOP IT ALL OFF!' Kagome's concionces agreed.  
  
"Inu Yasha you are so mean.... I hate it when you do that... It's like reverse psychology or something!"  
  
"What's ree-virs sickologee?" Inu Yasha said adding even more innocence into his face.  
  
"Never mind... hop in. Just nothing lecherous okay?"  
  
"Right!" he said in an excited grin, definatly he was satisfied with himself. He was obviously ready for the answer Kagome had given him before she did and he hopped in with nothing but his birthday suit on.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome shreiked and covered her eyes not ready or the splash or Inu Yasha's...uh...undressed body. She opened up her pearly blue eyes to see Inu Yasha holding the shampoo bottle. He was poking it and proding it wondering how it worked. Kagome swam over to him and grabbed the bottle from him showing him how to open it. She put a dollop of the shampoo into her hand and showed him how to apply it. She scrubbed through his knotty hair with her fingertips and he purred slightly. She blushed but continued to scrub and then told him to look up so she could rinse the suds out. Foolishly he put his head down before she was finished and the shampoo suds got into his eyes. He cried out in pain and rubbed his painful eyes.  
  
"STOP! STOP! HOLD STILL! I HAVE TO GET THE SOAP OUT!"  
  
"NO! NO! IT BURNS!!!"  
  
"Grrrr... this is for your own good... SIT!" Kagome screamed as Inu Yasha's necklace glowed a brilliant purple and he was taken underwater. He sat up with a start and started screaming.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BITCH!?"  
  
"Hey you can see can't you?" she began looking at him with a smirk. "Oh... and I'm only half bitch thanks to you!" She teased and dove under the water.  
Inu Yasha looked around the water to find her but he couldn't see her anywhere. She stealthfully popped up behind him and dunked his head under the water. She giggled looking for him in the clear blue water. Inu Yasha looked up from his postion in the water, grabbed her tail and tugged her under. Kagome felt him grab her tail and just before she was completely submerged she took a deep breath. Both under the water now, the odd couple looked at eachother. They both blushed and covered themselves. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed playfully and he pushed off the bottom of the stream and launched himself up out of the water and out of sight. Kagome looked up and swam to the surface. She breathed in deeply at the top and looked to see where Inu Yasha had gone of to. She looked upward and saw him hurtling toward with a smirk and he hit her shoulders with tremendous speed sending her and him under the water. They both sucked in a descent amount of water from laughing histarically under the water but payed no mind. As soon as they couldn't hold their breath any longer, they swam to the surface and climbed onto the shore still giggling. As they lay down in the warm sunlight they noticed they were still naked.  
  
'YIPE! UH...SHOULD WE MIND AT ALL? HE DID SEE ALL OF ME SO DOES IT MATTER?... i think that it's fine as long as he doesn't try anything... BUT IF HE DOES?... slap him and 'sit' him and run off and get dressed...' Kagome agreed with herself. She glanced over at him and he looked over at her.  
  
"Well that was fun... I feel like such a little kid again!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yeah... it was fun. You...uh... wanna get dressed?" he blushed and sat up.  
  
"That would probably be a good thing." She said blushing too.  
  
The two got up and headed back to camp. They kept on looking ahead, occasionally snickering remembering the little event at the stream. But other than that, they didn't talk much. When they arrived close to the camp they instantly smelled something unusual. It was vaguely farmiliar but they couldn't pin point what it was. They both looked at eachother and nodded, mentally agreeing that they both smelt it and that they should keep quiet. The crept toward the camp to find it in ruins. The napsack's containments scattered and ripped apart and most of the food eatten. Without thinking, Inu Yasha walked out into the middle of the campsite and picked up his clothes. Kagome continued to sit where she was still feeling that something wasn't right. As soon as Inu Yasha stood up, two spears shot from the trees slicing his shoulder and piercing his chest.  
  
Teaser: "Hee hee... remember me foolish one?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Oooooo...I'm a bad person... what a cliff hanger huh? I'll get back tot he story asap! 


	7. Naoko, Friend or Foe?

Last time: The napsack's containments scattered and ripped apart and most of the food eatten. Without thinking, Inu Yasha walked out into the middle of the campsite and picked up his clothes. Kagome continued to sit where she was still feeling that something wasn't right. As soon as Inu Yasha stood up, two spears shot from the trees slicing his shoulder and piercing his chest.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome saw Inu Yasha fall with a thud to the hard ground. Blood spurt from the spear piercing his right shoulder. He struggled to sit up but fell back down to the sound of an evil snicker behind him.  
  
"Hee hee... remember me foolish one?" the voice said in a demonic tone. Kagome ran to Inu Yasha's side and grabbed his clothes and put them over his wounds. Inu Yasha's eyes were turning bloodshot and he was spitting up large amounts of blood. Kagome looked in the direction of the sinister voice and formed a deep growl in the back of the back of her throat.  
  
"I thought it was you." she hissed. She began to get up but someone grabbed her arm before she could sprint off.  
  
"Don't... don't leave me please..." Inu Yasha stuttered spitting up more blood. The spear was still lodged in this chest and he was loosing a lot of blood. She sat back down beside him and glared back over at the voice. The monster stepped out of the shadows and showed himself.  
  
He had a patch over his right eye and his hand was wrapped with gause. He appeared to be a very attractive human, accept for his pointy ears and the silvery tail swishing behind him. The visable eye was a brilliant summer green and his shoulder and kneecap armor was deep sea blue. His breastplate was black leather like his fingerless gloves. His hair was so blue it was nearly black and only looked blue in the afternoon sun. He had a long, tightly woven braid trailing down his back with a slender white wrap keeping it together. His feet were bare but on each of his toes were claws just like Inu Yasha's and his hands were the same way. On both of his hips there were small scyths on chains like that of Sango's brother Kohaku's. Strapped to his back were three spears about four and a half feet long. Both of the deadly weapons had sea green handles and were bloodstained from past battles.  
  
"You were that demon from the village! Only now you are in you're not in your youkai form! What do you want with us? And what is your name? And why did you attack the village in the first place? And what about-"  
  
"Hold your questions. I have one for you now. Why are you in my territory? And why do you resemble one of my kind?" he queried. They glared at eachother for a long time not answering any of eachother's questions. The long silence was broken by a vulgar cough from Inu Yasha's bloody body. Kagome snapped out of the gaze and quickly broke the spears sharp end and the handle so that only a little piece of the spear was still in his chest. Inu Yasha cried out in pain, something he barely ever does. 'This is really strange, he's never so sensitive... he's usually would be up right by now...' she thought to herself. She grabbed a branch and put it in Inu Yasha's mouth. He had a puzzled expression on his face so Kagome explained to him that he would bite his tongue off from the pain when she pulled out the spear if he didn't keep it there. His eyes widened at the thought of pulling the spear out but he realised that he had no choice. The demon sat down, crossed his legs and watched what they were doing.  
Kagome hesitated for a moment but placed her hands delicately on the protruding spear. Inu Yasha winced slightly and bit on the stick a little.  
  
"Now... I'm going to do this on the count of three okay?" Kagome said nervously. Inu Yasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay... one...two... three...!" she said and pulled the spear out of his wound. A warm sensation splashed Kagome's face and body and she saw it was Inu Yasha's blood spurting from the wound. Inu Yasha cried out in agony and bit down hard on the stick, snapping it in two. She soon saw why he was so tender, his hair was beginning to change slightly from white-silver to black-silver. She saw that the sun was setting and glanced at the demon on the other side of the campsite. She began to growl.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" She snarled. He looked at her as if it was a stupid and obvious answer.  
  
"Because you two are trespassing on my packs turf and we usually kill whomever comes around here. And I almost finished him off, but then you ran over to him and I saw that you appeared to be part Onigindensetsu. Your scent even resembles one of my clan." he said bitterly.  
  
"So you didn't kill me because I look like an Onigindensetsu..." Kagome said retorically.  
  
"Yes. What is you're name?"  
  
"What's it to you?" she asked fiercly, a fire burning in her eyes. She looked around for some form of gause or fabric but couldn't find anything but scraps of her shirt that were still inside the backpack. She ripped the scraps into long thin strips and began to wrap them across his mauled body. She waited patiently for a reply but the man just kept watching her.  
  
"Well?" she asked again.  
  
"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well then it's Naoko. And yours?"  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked stunned.  
  
"Kouga's woman?"  
  
Kagome let out an aggitated sigh and began to speek again.  
  
"Oh my Gods Kouga is such a jerk! I'm nobody's woman! And how do you know Kouga anyway?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Naoko was stunned that the slightest word could get her mad, but kept a placid face.  
  
"He is the leader of a rival pack. His territory is by here and we always have had battles with them. They invaded our land and they always come over here. That is yet another reason I attacked him... *nodding toward Inu Yasha* ... he could have been a spy for all I knew..." he spoke calmly.  
  
"Then why did you attack the village? If you are so innocent compared to Kouga's pack then why would you attack them?" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"A man claimed that they were aiding Kouga's pack and that they were planning on attacking us... so naturally we would go after them before they go after us. But first we sent a scout to approve of the situation and the man you are aiding right now attacked him so we sent our backup and attacked him along with the village." He replied. Kagome was puzzled for a moment and thinking out what he said.  
  
"Who was the man that tipped your pack off? Was his name Naraku by any chance?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not sure because he only spoke to the leaders... but I know he wore some sort of albino baboon disguise." he replied once more. Kagome froze for a second before thinking why Naraku would attack Kaede's village. Then it became clear...Inu Yasha was there. He wanted Inu Yasha dead and the others too. Breaking her train of thought, Naoko spoke again.  
  
"Come with me. I will help you patch up your... uh... friend... and get you some clothes." he snickered, smirking to himself as he bent down to pick up Inu Yasha's limp body. Inu Yasha growled slightly but couldn't do anything to stop him. Kagome looked at Naoko and blushed a deep shade of red when realising what he ment about clothes. Kagome quickly covered herself with her tail and before Naoko could pick up Inu Yasha she put his pants on him. Kagome thought of how degrading this must be for Inu Yasha so she asked Naoko if she could carry him and he let her. She put Inu Yasha's haori on and picked Inu Yasha's wounded body.  
  
Teaser: As they walked, Inu Yasha was getting heavier and heavier and she began to have a splitting head ache.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Wow that was one long chapter. R&R please! I can't wait to draw Naoko either. When I do I will attempt to scan it for you guys... but about the Kagome picture...heehee...still haven't gotten that scanned. SORRY! I know it's been forever but I need to get a scanner! I will try hard to! Well... it's 11:35 PM and i should go grab a shower and then settle down to watch my favorite show... could you guess what it is? heehee... talk to you guys later!! 


	8. A Human Night and a Shocking Awakening

Last time: Kagome thought of how degrading this must be for Inu Yasha so she asked Naoko if she could carry him and he let her. She put Inu Yasha's haori on and picked Inu Yasha's wounded body.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"We're nearly there. When we get there I can scavange some decent clothing from my daughter. She looks about your age. You two should get along just fine." Naoko spoke as they continued to walk through the woods to his village.  
  
"How many members are in your family?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Just me and my daughter. Kouga's pack killed my mate during battle."  
  
"Oh gods... I'm sorry for bringing up the subject."  
  
"It's okay. I still morn for her, but it was a long time ago. It just makes me fight harder. And I have yet to kill the bastard who murdered her." He said with a faint growl in his throat.  
  
"Sorry for asking so many questions... but what was his name?" Kagome asked breaking his train of thought.  
  
"His name was... Masahiro..." he spoke the name as if it tasted like acid. "...he will pay for what he did..."  
Kagome thought of the name but it didn't ring any bells. She looked down at Inu Yasha who was looking back at her. He turned his head away in the shame that Kagome actually had to carry him. His hair color was changing faster as the sun was setted lower in the sky. As they walked, Inu Yasha was getting heavier and heavier and she began to have a splitting head ache. Her lower back began to hurt a lot too. When they arrived at Naoko's village, it was nearly dusk. It was just like Kouga's village.  
The dwellings were all caves in the cliffside and there was a stream that trickled by. There were Onigindensetsu pups running around the stream pouncing on the fish that swam by and catching the fireflies that buzzed around their heads. The pathways were lit by tall torches that resembled todays bug repellant torches. In the center of the dwellings was a blazing fire with several towns people surrounding it, talking about their day and eatting dinner with their friends. Naoko lead them up to his cave and sat them down on a small cushioned bed that was on the ground. Then he walked out of the room to gather some clothing and bandages. Kagome set a now asleep and completly transformed Inu Yasha down on the bed and sat next to him holding her head. Kagome's headache was getting so bad that she was getting dizzy. She sat down on the cushion and collapsed next to Inu Yasha. She began to twist and turn in agony. Naoko entered the room with a brilliant yellow and lime green kimono for Kagome and gause for Inu Yasha. When he saw Kagome twisting around in pain he dropped the supplies and sat by her side. She was itching at her ears and they were beginning to bleed rapidly. He pinned her arms down so she would stop but was nearly thrown off by her kicking and struggling. He looked over at Inu Yasha who was just beginning to wake up.  
  
"Let her go Naoko." he spoke in a fatherly tone and starred daggers at him. Naoko didn't understand but he let her go anyway. She jumped up and ran across the room and into the wall and crouched in the corner. She held her ears that were spurting blood all over the place. Then she howled in pain as they began to shrink into her head. Inu Yasha layed there watching with a blank expression on his face. Naoko just stood there shocked that Inu Yasha was so calm about this and that is was actually happening. Kagome's hair was changing quickly from silver to raven black. As soon as her ears were gone she held her tail and yiped in pain as it was sucked into her back like spaghetti. After the transformation was complete, she just kneeled there in the corner looking down at her bloody hands. After a few moments of silence she gazed over at the astonished Naoko and the placid Inu Yasha with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Ya...you...are a hanyou h...huh..?" Naoko stuttered at the site of the crouching teen.  
  
"Yeah dumbass remember me? You kinda squwashed me at the raid of my friend's village! You even had that little 'remember me' in the clearing!" she screamed. Naoko stood back at the yelling but replied anyway.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to your flee bitten buddy right here!" he shouted back pointing at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha growled at the dog comment but couldn't do much. 'Oh... just you wait until I can move!' he thought angrily. Kagome attempted to stand up but fell back to her knees and winced in pain. "Lets get you washed up now..." Naoko said putting his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck. He grabbed a bag before they left and started toward the exit. Inu Yasha growled at this. ' Take my Kagome will you? You are SO dog meat when I heal up Naoko!' he thought to himself.  
They walked out of the cave and down the path to the stream where the pups were playing earlier. He waded into the calm water with her and sat her down on a rock. He then grabbed the bag he had and took out a bar of herbal soap. Then he took Kagome's hand gingerly into his and began to wash the blood off. '...the blood smells so good... I have to control myself... grrr..' he growled to himself. Kagome was embarrassed when she remembered that she didn't have any real pants on. '...at least Inu Yasha's haori is like skirt... a REALLY short skirt... but a skirt all the same...' she thought and blushed slightly. Once he was done with her hands he gave her the bar of soap.  
  
"Do you think you can wash the...ahem... rest of youreself?" he asked and stood up. She wondered what he ment then looked down and remembered her tail.  
  
"Uh... YEAH...uhh... I don't know why you were washing me in the first place!" she said and blush bright red. But then she found out why he was helping her in the first place. She fell face first into the stream and sat up spitting out water. She looked up at Naoko and gave him a silly grin. He smirked and helped her back on the rock.  
  
"Yeah... I can wash myself...just stand over there okay?" she giggled and started to scrub her hair that was crusted with dried blood.  
  
"Okay... just don't fall again..." he said laughing under his breath.  
  
"Deal." she said and continued to scrub.  
  
****  
  
As soon as she was done bathing, Kagome and Naoko walked up to his cave where they found Inu Yasha chatting with Naoko's daughter.  
  
"Ah yes, I see you've met my daughter Ryoko, Inu Yasha. Kagome, this is my daughter Ryoko. Ryoko, this is Inu Yasha's woman Kagome-"  
  
"She ain't my woman!" He shouted... 'Yet...' he thought at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, since when was I anyone's woman?" Kagome asked nearly shouting.  
  
"Well... I just figured that when you two emerged from the bushes together naked that you two were mates. But I guess I saw wrong... when my eye grows back maybe I could see better..." he said with a small smirk on his face while pointing to his patched eye. Inu Yasha and Kagome instantly blushed and looked at eachother. When they saw eachothers faces they immediatly were on the ground laughing their faces off. Naoko and Ryoko stood back stunned at why they would be laughing. This continued for about five minutes before there was an awkward silence. Ryoko broke the silence.  
  
"So... why are you two here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Kagome had been changed into a demon and we were actually here to... uh..." Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome also seemed to stop as if she had been talking too. They both starred at eachother as if asking, 'what do we say?'  
  
"W...we came to k..kill y...you..." she managed to stutter out, pointing to Naoko.  
  
Teaser: "...but...but wwwe can't kill you now..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
WOW! That was probably one of my best cliff hangers yet! R&R please guys! 


	9. Kagome's Decision

Disclaimer: Firstly I don't own Inu Yasha... Secondly, I didn't know there was a Ryoko in another anime show so don't think I copied the name from anywhere. I just liked it because it means "dragon" and that's pretty cool don't you think? An for anyone who is confused about why Kagome was bleeding... the explanation will be soon.  
  
Last time: "W...we came to k..kill y...you..." she managed to stutter out, pointing to Naoko.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A long silence took over the room. Naoko's face was aghast with shock from hearing what Inu Yasha and Kagome's mission was. Ryoko glanced over to her father with a pale complection and a gapping jaw. 'Why would anyone want to kill my father?' she pondered and looked over to Kagome. She had a pale face too and obviously wasn't wanting to do what she said she had come to do. Naoko looked at Kagome too, hoping for some answers. Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha as if saying, 'HELP ME EXPLAIN!' Inu Yasha obviously understood and broke the uncomfortable silence. He sat up and looked over at Naoko.  
  
"We came to kill you. We needed to kill you in order to turn Kagome back to her normal state. She was never a hanyou before you nearly killed her. Your blood and my blood was fused inside her body with the power of the Shikon shard in your body. We need to kill you to reverse it." Inu Yasha explained calmly as if there was no problem what so ever. Kagome looked at him with daggers in her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being so cruel.  
  
"...but...but wwwe can't kill you now..." Kagome stuttered holding back tears. She knew she was giving up so much by saying this; her modern friends, her modern school, her modern home... pretty much her modern life. '...but wae can't kill him now... it was just a huge misunderstanding the Naraku had created so that the Onigindensetsu pack would kill Inu Yasha and everyone else...' Kagome thought while a silent tear trickled down her cheek and splashed onto the cave's hard rock floor.  
  
"Kagome? Do you know that you will stay like this if you refuse to kill Naoko? Are you truely sure about this?" Inu Yasha said placidly while gazing at Kagome. She just starred back at him as another tear fell from her eye. She stood up and picked up the kimono that Naoko had brought in earlier and went into a back room inside the cave. She stuck her head outside the doorway and summoned Ryoko to her. Ryoko stood up shivering from shock and walked back to where Kagome resided. Kagome turned to face her and began to cry a lot harder. Ryoko went to her side, where her legs buckled and she kneeled down next to the weeping Kagome. She hugged the human girl tightly and began to cry as well. After a good while tearing together, there was a long silence. Then Kagome broke the silence with a loud sniffle and began to speak.  
  
"I...*sniff*...I really don't want to hurt let alone...*sniff*...kill your father."  
  
"I know...*sniff*... you seemed to bond pretty close...like...i don't know...similar to how he used to with my mother..." she spoke softly and released her grip on Kagome. She looked down at her hands and began fiddling with them. She rubbed her thumb nail up and back on her hand trying desperatly to forget memories of her mother. "...she was killed you know... and my father wants to avenge her. I almost feel bad for the sorry bastard when he sinks his fangs in his throat..." she said with a barely visable smirk. Kagome didn't say anything but looked at the wall and began to feel a little prickly feeling on her back.  
Ryoko turned over to look Kagome who was rubbing her lower back. She stood up and turned to face the wall. She began to undo the fire rat haori when she heard Ryoko squeal. Kagome turned over to looked at her to see what had happened. Ryoko was starring at her lower back with discust and she looked like she was about to vomit. Kagome looked at her back and saw what she was looking at. There was a hole the size of a small tea saucer where her tail had been. Ryoko quickly turned away holding her mouth closed as if she was going to throw up. Kagome just realised that she was going to start the aweful, bloody regrowing process all over again and put the haori back on; she didn't want to stain the lovely kimono that she was so graciously given. She walked over to Ryoko and patted on her head signaling that she could look. Kagome walked out the door and realised that the sun was just beginning to start. She changed her walk to a steady jog and then a run as she ran out the cave and down to the stream.  
Inu Yasha was asleep and bandaged up on the bed and Naoko was no where to be seen. Ryoko ran into the room where Inu Yasha resided which quickly woke him up.  
  
"Where's my father?" Ryoko questioned the drowzy hanyou.  
  
"He said something about scouting. Where's Kagome?" He said rubbing his lazy eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure... she just ran out." Ryoko replied and walked over to the cave entrance. Then, fully healed and transformed, Inu Yasha sat up and got ready to search for Kagome. He stood up and walked over to the entrance way to the cave. He looked outside and saw the sun just rising over the mountians. Ryoko stood next to him and looked for any sign that Kagome had been there. Both of their noses twitched as they picked up her scent and ran off to find her. They stopped in their tracks when they smelt the farmiliar smell of Kagome's blood and heard agonizing cries of pain. They began to sprint to where they heard the cries and glanced down into the stream to see Kagome face down and bloody in the water.  
Inu Yasha dove into the water and swam over to Kagome. As soon as he had gotten over to her, he grabbed her limp body and dragged her over to the shore letting blood drip everywhere. He flipped her over so she was on her back and began to shake her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME?!" he began to shout as he slapped her in the face. His eyes grew wide in fear when he noticed she wasn't bleeding. He hesitated not knowing what to do. Ryoko stood over Inu Yasha and began to speak to him.  
  
"Stop shaking her Inu Yasha! Just put blow into her mouth! Plug her nose and blow into her mouth!" she said hurriedly. Inu Yasha looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean? How could that help?!" he shouted at her. Ryoko was now stepping on Kagome's ribcage and began to push down.  
  
"Just do it you dumbass!" she shouted and shoved his face down into Kagome's. Inu Yasha hesitated again but did as he was told. He pinched her small nose with his claws and opened her mouth gently. '...I really don't know how this will help but Ryoko seems to know what she's doing...' he thought as he lowered his mouth onto hers. He blew an unimaginable amount of air into her lungs, filling them up and choking the water out of them. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inu Yasha still on her mouth. Her eyes got wide with anger and as soon as she was release and he sat up, a loud sound was heard.  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Kagome! You're-!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
*thud* "Hey! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"Damn it Inu Yasha! I was unconsious! What did you think you were-" she was cut off by sweet lips upon her pale ones. She let out a small sigh of relief and kissed him back. She opened her eyes in shock when she felt a second tongue in her mouth, but then closed them, digging deeper into the kiss. From out of nowhere, the couple heard a small giggle. Inu Yasha and Kagome looked up and blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Not mates huh? Then you must be really... REALLY close friends..." Ryoko said and started laughing her head off. The pair sat up and continued to blush. Simultaneously, they looked up at Ryoko's giddy face and then looked at eachother. Inu Yasha saw that Kagome had regrown her long, silky tail and her small, velvet dog ears. Her hair was now the color of the cloud's silver lining and with a final little ~POP!~ her eye's turned from hazel to pearly blue. The blood had been washed off in the water and she was now drying off in the morning zephyr. Kagome saw that Inu Yasha had returned to normal and she rose to her feet. She pulled Inu Yasha to his feet by his ear and he winced, but surprisingly didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on dogboy... we gotta figure out what we're going to do about this..." Kagome said as she began to walk up the rocky path. The trio came to the cave and went inside. 'This place isn't half bad... I didn't notice it last night but i like it a lot...' Kagome thought as she looked around.  
The cave was quite the cozy place. It wasn't much of a caved entrance, it was more of a normal doorway sized openning along a path. The doorway had pretty turquoise beads dangling from the top like a modern day fortune teller's. When you walk inside, he room you enter into is a good 18' x 11' living room with two beautiful, blue silk, bamboo couches next to the right and far walls. In the center of the room there was a fire pit and above it a hole that could open and close for the smoke to exit. The walls were decorated with random placements of beautiful ivy that was so pretty, it looked almost fake. The floor had several smooth, deer pelts carefully sewn together for a carpet that covered a decent amount of the floor. On the rim of the carpet there were more turquoise beads outlining the fur.  
To the left there was a small hallway where there were three doorways with the beads covering them again. The door to the right was the one that they were lead to last night where Inu Yasha layed on the small floorbed. Beside the sleeping-bag-type-bed, there was a real mattress with furs and silky sheets upon it. To the left of the bed there was a small night table with three candles upon it. On the wall with the bed against it there was a painting of a river and three pups playing beside it. '...kinda like what I saw when I came here...' Kagome thought as she remembered the painting. That was Naoko's room.  
The room to the left was Ryoko's room, where just about half an hour ago she realised that the sun was about to rise. There was a mattress like her father's upon the ground in the corner. There was another painting above her bed only it was of a woman in a boat beside a flourishing gazebo. The night table beside her bed only had a single candle and what appeared to be some sort of makeup.  
  
***Back to the Story***  
  
Inu Yasha entered the room with his arm around Kagome and sat next to her on one of the couches. Ryoko sat on the opposite still snickering at her little joke. Kagome looked down at the furry carpet and began smoothing it with the bare feet. It seemed to calm her nerves a little as Inu Yasha began to speak.  
  
"You know that you are giving up your whole life in the future if you stay like this-"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"...and you're happy with that?"  
  
"Yes... I am." Kagome stuttered holding back tears again. She really didn't want to remain like this, but killing someone for looks is just inhumane. She liked Naoko now and didn't want to kill him now.  
  
"But what about the bleeding? Can you stand that for much longer? Wouldn't you bleed to death?" Ryoko spoke taking back her own words because she knew she was hurting her father's chance in living.  
  
"I would rather bleed to death than take someone's life for just my personal appearance." Kagome said nobally.  
  
"It won't last long anyway." Inu Yasha said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked him with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Kagome only just began to transform. After a while her body should get used to this... like a natural function. Like when she goes into heat once every month." Inu Yasha stated matter-of-factly. He received a huge slap to the face for the remark. '...I hate it when he mentions something that has to do with my period... I could kill him right now...' Kagome thought to herself. Ryoko snickered but didn't say anything. It amused her to see the couple go from sucking face to acting like siblings. After a long silence Kagome made up her mind about something.  
  
"I'm going home for a little while. I don't want my family worrying. I will be back later." Kagome said as she stood up to leave the living room. "You coming Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Uh... yeah..." he said and rose from his seat.  
  
"Back home? And what did you say earlier about a furture life? You are both very confusing people. You go from kissing to slapping, talking normal to talking about the future... I don't understand you two." Ryoko said still sitting on the soft feather-stuffed couch.  
  
"We will explain when I come back. I need to talk to my mother and how my life is going to be for the rest of... well my life!" Kagome said as she walked to the door. With that, Inu Yasha and Kagome left the Onigindensetsu pack's territory and headed back to Kaede's village.  
  
Teaser: Her tail began to twitch rapidly and she couldn't control it...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Me:Well... there's definatly a stupid cliff hanger there... and the teaser ain't the greatest either... but hey... you wanna read more anyways right? Right. So come back soon to read more! Now review or else I'll sic a PMSin' Kagome on you... and that ain't the best... SHE'S BUGGING THE HELL OUTTA ME!  
  
Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *holds butcher knife to neck*  
  
Me: Nnnnnnnothing maam! Honest!! 


	10. Home Again

Disclaimer: Firstly I don't own Inu Yasha or related characters yada yada yada.. then secondlythe teaser from the first chapter is this chapters teaser okay? Last time: "We will explain when I come back. I need to talk to my mother and how my life is going to be for the rest of... well my life!" Kagome said as she walked to the door. With that, Inu Yasha and Kagome left the Onigindensetsu pack's territory and headed back to Kaede's village.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha had been traveling for at least five hours before they took a rest by the stream. They hadn't talked nearly the whole way. They sniffed here and there to see if they had been there before and would jump up onto the canopy to see the view from there. Finally the sun was beginning to set and they were looking for an appropriate spot for camp.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha... lets camp up there!" Kagome said as she pointed up to a large branch that looked like an abandoned plateform.  
  
"You? Sleep in...trees?!" Inu Yasha said with holding back a small smirk.  
  
"Yeah why not? You do all the time! Why can't I?" She said as jumped up onto the branch. 'Yeah this is definatly some old plateform... maybe a look out plateform or maybe a hunters plateform...' Kagome thought as she put her backpack down. Ryoko had packed them each a pelt blanket and some jerky that she had made. The platform looked just wide enough for two beds... about 8' x 8' and it seemed steady enough too. She layed out her blanket and began to sit down when she noticed Inu Yasha wasn't coming up.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Come on! It's great up here!"  
  
"Oh fine... but I'm warning you... if you 'accidentally' kick me off that thing in the middle of the night I will kill you!" He said and with that he hoped up the tree and onto the branch. He grabbed the napsack and undid the button and took out his pelt. Then he took out the jerky and began to rip at it with his fangs.  
  
"This stuff ain't half bad!"  
  
"Yeah just don't break your teeth trying to chew it up." Kagome said while grabbing the bag and taking out some jerky for herself. She munched on it and instantly she was hooked. The addiction was like pretzals or salty potato chips. They both gobbled the food down like they hadn't eatten in months. Then there was the last strip. Kagome and Inu Yasha eyed the food ready to pounce on the first person who went after it. They looked at eachother menacingly, warning the other that if they tried anything that they would be in for it.  
  
"You know... if I come back an it's gone you're dead!" Kagome said and she hopped down out of the tree with the kimono that Ryoko had given to her. She disappeared into he bushes.  
When Inu Yasha was sure she was gone, he looked over at the strip of meat. '...come on just eat it! she won't do anything... YEAH SHE WILL! SHE'LL SIT YOU AND FROM THIS HEIGHT YOU WOULD BE LUCKY IF YOU DON'T BREAK YOUR NECK! nah... she wouldn't do that... you're so hungry... it's so tasty eat it! NO DON'T! ...yes you should and you know it!' Inu Yasha thought he was going crazy but the little Inu Yasha's wouldn't stop arguing. Without thinking, he grabbed the piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
"Inu Yasha... I better not have just heard you eat the jerky..." Kagome said from the ground. She hopped up silently wearing the beautiful yellow and green kimono. She placed the fire rat haori next to Inu Yasha's head and looked at him. She began to growl when she saw no jerky and a petrified Inu Yasha. She kneeled down next to him and put her face only but an inch from his face. His looked calmed a little but he still looked like she was gonna whoop him a new ass hole. Then she stopped and sniffed slightly. Then she moved her face from his mouth to his ear and affectionatly began to whisper.  
  
"...sit boy..."  
  
"Shit...*thud* well... I thought you wanted the jerky more than that... I barely got a lump on my head..."  
  
"If you know what's good for you... you will shut up before I give it MORE FEELING!" she shouted as she grabbed his bangs and shoved his face into the hard wooden platform. Then with his face still on the floor she kissed his forehead.  
  
"...good ni~ight..." Kagome said childishly as she covered him with his blanket and patted his head. Then she layed down and covered herself snuggly into her pelt. She found the perfect position and fell into a light sleep. Inu Yasha looked up from the imprint on the floor and gazed over at Kagome. '...She's so cute when she sleeps...' he thought as he flicked her bangs away from her closed eyes. She scrunched up her face a little reajusting the blanket between her legs and she pulled it up to her shoulders. She turned over and shivered a little searching in her sleep for the blanket to cover her back. Inu Yasha gently placed the blankets over her shoulder and rubbed her back. She began to purr slightly and turned over with wide awake eyes. Inu Yasha saw her awake and blushed beat red.  
  
"Sorry...I...I didn't mean to wake you...I..."  
  
"Just go to sleep jerky stealer." Kagome said with a yawn and scootched over to him. She snuggled close to him, burying her face into his chest. Inu Yasha was shocked but went along with it and put his arm around her. She gave a faint sigh and her breathing softer and more drawn out. '...she falls asleep fast...' Inu Yasha thought as he tucked the blanket around her body and fell asleep.  
  
***Morning***  
  
Kagome woke up before Inu Yasha again. She was nestled tightly in his arms and their legs were entangled together with the pelts. She looked up at Inu Yasha's slumbering face and smiled. '...he's so adorable when he sleeps...' she thought as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He growled slightly and clinged tighter to her body. She gasped and then giggled at his actions and blinked her eyes closed. "...I guess there's no point in arousting sleeping beauty, I'm in no hurry to see my family like this anyways..." she thought as she began to fall back into a silent slumber.  
Inu Yasha slowly blinked his big amber eyes open and gazed down at his Kagome. '...yeah MY Kagome...' Inu Yasha thought as he flicked her hair away from her face. Her eyes opened slowly to see two amber ones upon her. They both continued to stare at eachother without moving a muscle. After a while, they began to come to reality from the sleepy state they were in and looked at what postion they were in. Inu Yasha blushed and Kagome giggled as they untangled themselves from eachother.  
Soon they both were finished folding the blankets and putting them in the pack. Kagome began to brush her hair out with her claws and Inu Yasha was putting on his haori. Kagome beagin to think about what her mother would say and what her gramps would do to Inu Yasha. '...he'll probably tape spell scrolls all over his body for this....' Kagome thought with a sigh. Inu Yasha looked at her unpleasant face. He was puzzled by her expression and crawled over to her. He began to groom her hair gently too, trying to calm the situation. She turned around and looked at Inu Yasha with mournful eyes. When they met gazes she turned her head down in shame, still thinking about her mother's impression on her new look. Inu Yasha put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze again.  
  
"They won't be disappointed. Don't worry." He said and embraced her in a tight hug. She let a single small tear cascade down her face and onto the hanyou's shoulder. He let go and held her shoulders by his hands as he looked at her sad expression.  
  
"You are beautiful Kagome. Hanyou or human. They'd better not be angry. It wasn't your fault anyway." He said as he stood and jumped out of the tree. Kagome followed him and they both headed in the direction of Kaede's village.  
  
***6 hours later***  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were submerging from the edge of the woods when a ball of orange fur shot out of nowhere and tackled Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! I'm so happy! Wait... why are ya still a hanyou? And why do you smell like him?" Shippou questioned as he pointed to Inu Yasha who blushed to the color of his haori. Kagome blushed too and sat up with the kitsune still wrapped tightly in her arms.  
  
"It's along story but could you tell the others that I won't be around for another few days? Tell them that I'm okay and all... but I'm going home for one or two days. Oh... and Inu Yasha's coming too." Kagome said in a motherly tone of voice. Then she got up to walk to the well but a little fox clung tightly to her leg.  
  
"But Kagome! You just got here! You can't leave now!" he shouted nearly in tears from missing his adoptive mother so much. She looked down at him and grabbed him by the tail. She lifted him up and put his face into hers. She touched his nose with her finger and glared at him, not to intimidating but enough to say, 'Do as I say or else.' When Shippou seemed to understand, Kagome set hi on the ground and ruffled his hair with her soft tail. "Now go Shippou." she said in a sincere tone and with that he scurried away.  
  
***The Well***  
  
Kagome peered down into the dark abyss with Inu Yasha by her side. She didn't want to go at all. She seemed to show that expression on her face and Inu Yasha picked it up. He smirked and without warning pushed her butt and she fell into the well with him close behind. A bubbly, dizzy feeling hit Kagome as the well reacted to the Shikon shards with the pair of hanyous. She looked over at Inu Yasha and she knew he felt the same way. Then purple and blue flashing lights surrounded the couple and the sensation of floating in the air hit them.  
  
"You jerk..." Kagome muttered playfully as they landed on the other side of the well. He hopped out of the well and onto the edge where he stared down at Kagome.  
  
"Come on Kagome, it'll be fine don't worry." he said in a caring voice. He reached his hand down and she grasped it and jumped up. She was quivering from the anticipation of her families welcome.  
  
"Wait hold on Inu Yasha..." she said and she stopped in her tracks. She took the napsack off of her back and looked inside it. She took out a hair wrap and put her head back, pulling her hair back into a silvery ponytail. '...have to conseal the ears as much as possible...' she thought to herself. She continued looking up into the rafters of the ancient shrine, trying to buy her time. Inu Yasha snapped her back into reality by tickling her throat with his claws. She shrugged and itched at her throat giggling at the same time. She picked up the backpack and opened up the shrine's sliding doors. It was pouring rain outside and it was nearly evening. Kagome and Inu Yasha's ears went flat automatically so that the pelting water droplets wouldn't go into them as they walked briskly outside and up to the front porch. They both shook off like dogs would and Kagome got down on her knees to get the keys from under the bush on the side of the porch. She slide the key into the lock and opened the door quietly. The smell of rice cakes and ramen filled their lungs as they entered the house. Inu Yasha gave Kagome a little shove signalling her to tell the family of their presence.  
  
"..I...I'm home Mom, Souta, Gramps..." she said rather weakly but loud enough that everyone could hear. Everyone ran into the living room to greet Kagome but then stopped dead in their tracks. Were their two Inu Yashas? No it couldn't be... one was wearing a girls kimono... then who is this? They all wondered.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" Souta studdered breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the five.  
  
"Yes Souta?" The hanyou in the yellow kimono replied quietly. Eveyone but Inu Yasha and Kagome's hearts skipped a beat. This woman couldn't be Kagome!  
  
"Is that really you Kagome?" her mother asked cautiously. Kagome made a loud sniffle and began to cry.  
  
"...*sniff*...yes...!" She began and started to cry loudly. Her mother ran over to her and hugged her daughter tightly giving her the usual 'There theres' and 'It's okay Mommy's heres' to her crying child. As soon as the crying subsided for the most part, she let go of Kagome and glared daggers at Inu Yasha along with Gramps and Souta.  
  
"What happened to her?!" she yelled demanding an explination immediatly. Inu Yasha stepped back as if to escape her death glare but to no avail. Then the now calm Kagome stepped in front of Inu Yasha as if to protect him from the fire that burned in her mothers furious eyes.  
  
"I did it Mom! Leave Inu Yasha alone! You shouldn't just asume things before getting your facts straight!" She shouted defending her hanyou. She calmed down a little and continued to tell her mother and the two shocked family members about what had happened in the past few days. "...so you see... I have to stay like this...even if it means dropping out of school. I WILL NOT kill someone who I now consider my friend for my own personal gain." Kagome choked out. A long and disturbing silence fell over the room once more. This was so fast, too fast, for her family.  
  
"I...I need some time to...to think. Dad, tuck Souta into bed it's late." Mrs. Higarashi muttered as she stormed to her room. They were all surprised at the amount of patience she had. Gramps took Souta to his room without a word but with nearly every step he glanced back at the hanyou couple who were still in the doorway.  
  
Teaser: Her tail began to twitch rapidly and she couldn't control it... 


	11. Nightmare with a Side of Jerky

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters that Rumiko Takahashi created yada yada yada... oh yeah before I forget, I would like to thank my friend LG for giving me a quick idea that I made for chapter...uh...I think 3? Damn this is a long chapter!!  
  
Last time:"I...I need some time to...to think. Dad, tuck Souta into bed it's late." Mrs. Higurashi muttered as she stormed to her room. They were all surprised at the amount of patience she had. Gramps took Souta to his room without a word but with nearly every step he glanced back at the hanyou couple who were still in the doorway.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha... let's get you some food..." Kagome said with a heavy heart while choking back tears. It felt as though her throat had knot in it, like she had done something wrong. '...but I didn't do anything... I saved Inu Yasha's life and he saved mine... I didn't do anything...' she thought as she put some left over ramen into a container and put it in hte microwave.  
She pushed a few buttons and the machine made a smooth humming noise. Inu Yasha came over to it and looked through the door. '...hmmm...' he thought as the machine spun the ramen around inside of it. Then the machine made a loud beeping sound that annoyed Inu Yasha's sensitive ears so he quickly covered them up and whined. Kagome went over to the contraption and opened the door, stopping the noise, and took out the ramen which was now a steamy bowl of spicy smelling noodles. She placed the bowl on the kitchen table and grabbed some chop sticks. She gave them to Inu Yasha who was hovering over the noodles basically drooling. He slurped up the skinny noodles and broth dangerously quick. Before he finished he glanced up at Kagome who was looking outside the window at the pouring rain. He picked up his dinner as he walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She glanced over at his saddened expression.  
  
"Want some?" Inu Yasha said showing her a basically finished bowl of ramen.  
  
"No thanks." She said in a strained and weak voice and looked outside again. Inu Yasha looked puzzled and leaned against the counter facing her.  
  
"Kagome... they were gonna find out sooner or later... and like you said: it's not your fault..." he said in a soothing voice and he rubbed her back. When he got no response from this then he began to worry. '...she's so tense that she isn't even enjoying a back rub?' he thought and began to massage her neck and shoulders. He still got no reaction. Then he began to rub her soft silvery ears. She began to relax a little and managed a small fake purr. '...Okay so that's where I should rub to calm her nerves next time...' he thought and continued to rub her ears gently. Then she turned to him with an expressionless face.  
  
"Let's go get some sleep... I want to wake up early tomorrow so I don't have to face my family again..." she said softly and began to walk out of the room. Inu Yasha watched her leave and he slurped up the rest of the noodles and ran upstairs to meet her. '...so she went into this door...' he said sniffing through all of the scents of Kagome's house. He looked at the door and remembered that you have to turn a knob to open it. He reached down and turned the handled and opened the door to a dimly lit room. Kagome was next to the dresser grabbing some fresh pajamas and undies and turned to the door to see Inu Yasha standing there.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower... I'll be back." she said and walked passed him briskly when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't leave! I feel as if I get caught alone here your mother's gonna kill me! And I ain't gonna attack your mom!" he said nervously as he let go of her arm.  
  
"Fine. Do you want to come shower or do you want to just sit on the toliet seat and talk to me?"  
  
"What's a shower?" he asked innocently. Kagome sighed and explained what a shower was. "Oh... then I guess I should take a shower too. I feel pretty grimmy."  
  
"Okay then come with me to the laundry room. You wouldn't like to get a shower then get back into dirty clothes would you?" she said and shuddered at the thought. She lead him to the laundry room and put the wet clothes into the dryer and pushed the 'on' button. It made loud noises and Inu Yasha flattened his ears. The she turned to face him. "Well? Are you going to give me your clothes or what?" she asked impatiently. He quickly reacted and pulled off his haori and his white meriyasushatsu. The white shirt was now tattered and torn so she just threw it aside. The he turned around as he untied his pants and Kagome handed him a warm, fresh towel to cover himself. Then he leaned the Tetsusiaga against the washer. As soon as they were ready, Kagome grabbed a towel for herself and headed upstairs.  
  
"You should go first since you have nothing on." Kagome said as she turned on the hot water in the tub. Inu Yasha watched, intrigued at what she was doing. Then she pressed a button and water spat out of the shower faucet at the top of the shower. He jumped back when he saw this which made Kagome smile a bit, the first time in a while. "Now get in there... and NO DON'T GET THE TOWEL WET! grr... give it to me Inu Yasha..." she said as she wrung out the water, from the soaked end of the towel, in the sink. Inu Yasha stepped into the tub and instantly knew that he liked it. '...ahh... it's warm and it massages... I like this a lot better than the feudal era's way of bathing...' he thought calmly as he took the herbal soap that was next to him on a ledge. He couldn't help but smile when the herbal smell filled his lungs. '...this is great... I feel like I'm going to fall asleep it's so relaxing...' he thought as he scrubbed his body with the soap. Then he winced when he scrubbed the scar from the previous day. '...that damn Naoko... I'm surprised that we befriended the person who nearly pierced my heart with a spear...' he thought while reaching for the shampoo container. There were two this time, and he couldn't read the difference.  
  
"Kagome... why are there two different hair soaps?" Inu Yasha asked as he held the two bottles outside of the curtain.  
  
"One is conditioner and one is shampoo. Put the shampoo in first then scrub out the knots with the conditioner." Kagome said calmly. Inu Yasha had never learned to read modern Japanese so he asked her which was which. With a small sigh, Kagome got up from her seat and went over to the shower. She looked at the bottles and grabbed the shampoo. She squirted a small amount on his hand and a little in hers and began to scrub. He did the same. He smiled when she massaged his ears. It was even more relaxing than the shower! He purred slightly and Kagome smiled. '...at least he feels fine...' she thought turning the smile quickly into a frown again. Inu Yasha looked up at her sad face and stopped smiling. '...she's so depressed... damn her mother...' he thought and gritted his teeth.  
When she was done with the shampoo she advised him not to look down (again) until the suds were completely out of his hair. He actually listened this time and they did the same with the conditioner.  
Once he was finished with the shower, Kagome reached in and pulled the button so the shower would stop and let just the faucet run. Inu Yasha pulled the towel off of the curtain and wrapped it around his waist. Then, nearly slipping, he stepped out of the shower and onto a dry mat. Kagome had already gotten undressed and there was a towel around her body too. She stepped in the shower, threw the towel over the curtian, and pushed the button so that the hot water would switch to the shower head. Inu Yasha waited outside the shower while sitting on the toliet seat. Then timidly he asked Kagome if he could wash her hair. '...maybe if I rub her ears she will calm down a bit...' he thought and awaited an answer.  
  
"Fine..." was all she said and she gave him the shampoo. She turned around and let him help her scrub her hair. Then he gently massaged her ears. She smiled because she knew that Inu Yasha was trying to calm her nerves and that he cared a lot. She began to quietly purr so that he would think he was helping her, but inside, her heart was still in her throat. She rinsed out the shampoo and then the same with the conditioner. Then she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower.  
  
"Can I get my clothes now?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome who was stepping back behind the curtian to put her underwear and shirt on.  
  
"Yeah just...grr... hold on..." She said hopping up and down on one foot. She hated putting on clothes after a shower; they always clung tightly to her body because of the dampness. '...or is it because of my new form?' she thought while looking down at herself. Her body had changed a lot since the blood entered her body. She was definatly more muscular, and obviously there was a tail, and her hair had lengthened considerably, not to mention change color. Then there were the ears, the small little triangle ears protruding from the top of her head, that were also silvery like her hair. '...that's right! My tail! No wonder my underwear won't go over my butt!' Kagome thought and she cut a small hole in them with her razor sharp claws. She pushed her tail through it and it seamed to fit nicely. Then she put her pajama shirt on and buttoned up the front. Then so she didn't get her pants wet, she stepped out of the shower and put her pants on. She cut another little hole in the back of them and fit her tail in. '...ah...fresh cotton clothing...' she thought and then looked at Inu Yasha. He was still in the towel and looked at her impatiently.  
  
"Oh right! Come on.." she said in much more cheerful mood since putting on her modern clothing. Kagome looked in the washer and took out Inu Yasha's clothes. "They need ta be dried now kay? It shouldn't be more than about half an hour okay?" she said and put the clothes into the dryer with a garden-fresh dryer sheet. Then she sat next to Inu Yasha who had settled himself on top of the washer. They were very tired and nearly asleep when the buzzing noise said that his clothes were dry. Kagome took them out and handed them to Inu Yasha. "They're nice and warm don't ya think? I love the fresh-outta-the-dryer feel! And they don't smell to bad either!" she said happy that she had done something good for Inu Yasha. Especially since he had never had his clothes washed in modern Japan. He slipped off the washer and turned around to put his clothes on. He slipped into his pants and a smile crept over his face. '...I'm beginning to like this modern day stuff...' he thought to himself as he tied his pants around his waist. Then he turned around to see Kagome holding his sword up with the blade in the air. She marveled at it's beauty and sheen. Then a lightbulb clicked on inside Inu Yasha's sleepy brain. '...wait a second... THE TETSUSAIGA HAS TRANSFORMED?!' he thought and stepped back, wide eyed and gawking.  
  
"H...how d-d-did you...?! How is this...?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Inu Yasha shouted still wide eyed.  
  
"I don't know but it's pretty cool! Maybe it has to do with he fact that I have your blood in me!" she said beaming at him. Inu Yasha was still awestruck but then smiled. '...well I guess so...' he thought to himself and walked over to her.  
  
"Come on... I think we should get some sleep like you planned..." he said and put on his haori. The white undershirt was too ripped to put on so he just left it where Kagome had thrown it earlier. He began to walk down the hall to the stairs when he smelt the faint scent of blood. He turned to see that Kagome had cut her finger on the blade when she was returning it to it's sheeth. She was shaking her hand wildly and her face was scrunched up from the inncident. Inu Yasha walked to her side and grabbed her hand. He looked at it then at Kagome with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Whaddya do that for? Huh?"  
  
"Whaddya mean 'Whaddya do that for?'? I didn't do it on purpose dumbass!" She said and squinted her eyes angrily at him.  
  
"Heehee... you're cute when you're mad...oof!" he said and he clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed bright red. '...please say I didn't say that out loud!'  
  
"You are one strange hanyou Inu Yasha...' she said as she removed his hand from his mouth and pecked him with a light kiss. "Come on... lemme put a band-aid on and we'll go to bed..." she said and she jumped off the washer and walked to the stairs. Inu Yasha stood there for a moment, then snapped back to reality and followed. She lead him to the upstairs bathroom and opened the cabnet and took out some band-aids. Then she put that aside and took out a crimper. Inu Yasha looked at the crimper perplexed at what the strange thing was. Kagome placed the band-aid on her finger and then plunged the crimper into the wall. Inu Yasha had seen band-aids before so he wasn't thrilled about that... but what he was really impressed by was the machine. Kagome saw Inu Yasha look at the crimper strangely and explained to him what it is.  
  
"Oh..." he said and acted like he understood. Then Kagome placed the contraption in her hair and clamped down on one of the locks that framed her face. (like Inu Yasha's) When she released, her silver hair had valleys and peaks like that of a waves. Inu Yasha continued to watch as she did every strand. When she was done, her hair was a beautiful silver ocean covered in hundreds of silky waves. Inu Yasha gawked at her sureal beauty and she turned to face him. He quickly closed his mouth as she threw her head back and put it in a high pony tail. She looked back down and smiled at him.  
  
"Well there has to be some way of telling us apart. Everyone around us thinks that they're seeing double! We have to look a little different don't you think?" she said still smiling and then turned to the mirror to check if her pony tail was decent. "Well, lets go then! I wouldn't want to wake up late and see my mom!" she said and walked down the hall to her room. When they got there, Kagome went in her closet and got out two, large blue sleeping bags. "My friends and I would do this when we were kids.." she said as she unzipped them and placed them on her bed. Then she walked over to to her closet again and took out five overly-stuffed, fluffy blue pillows. She placed them evenly around her bed; against the wall, at the foot, and at the head. Then she jumped on top of the bed and invited Inu Yasha over.  
  
"Come on! You sleep with you're head down there and I sleep with my head up here!" she said while bouncing on the bed like a child. Inu Yasha hopped on the bed beside her and stretched out in his spot. Kagome smiled some more and jumped on his chest in mid-stretch. He gasped and smiled showing his fangs. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled over so he was on top of her.  
  
"Haha! Pinned ya!" he said with his trademark grin, but then was flipped back over.  
  
"Whoah Inu Yasha! Okay you win! Just keep it down my mom'll hear us an' we'll have to leave tonight instead!" she said and with that, she sat up and itched at her healing scar. It's hadn't fully healed yet but it didn't hurt. All it did was itch like hell. Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and stopped her from scratching.  
  
"Don't scratch it dumbass... you'll just open it up again!" he said while grasping her hand firmly. Kagome looked at the hanyou and smirked a little.  
  
"Well fine then... how do you expect me to stop? It itches like hell and as soon as you le'go I'm gonna start again. So there's no point is there?" she said and narrowed her eyes playfully at him. Her tail twitched and then lay next to her on the bed.  
  
"Well if you're just gonna keep at it you'll itch yourself to death and there's no sense in that. Your mother would kill me and so would everyone at home... (meaning his home) ...so I guess I'll have to hold you until you stop the urge to scratch..." he said smirking back. With that, Kagome flipped the lightswitch next to her bed and the room went dark. She layed down and, still holding her hands tightly, Inu Yasha lay down behind her, embracing her body closely to his. He breathed in a deep sigh and sniffed her hair. '...damn she smells good after a shoowere or whatever... I wish we never had to wake up...' he thought as his thoughts drifted slowly away and deep sleep took over his body. Kagome fell asleep right away to the sound of his steady, smooth breathing.  
  
***Kagome's Dream***  
  
'Wait a second... where am I?' Kagome thought, her heart pounding and her ear twitching in every direction to find some sort of life. The sky was a deep purple-maroon and she was surrounded by dead trees and shrubs. She looked around to find someone or something that wound indicate where she was. Then in the distance she saw a silhouette of people in the distance. She ran to the figures and saw it was Inu Yasha and some other person. Then she saw that it was Kikyo. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them holding eachother tightly. She gawked as she saw Inu Yasha lower his face to Kikyo's and kiss her passionatly. She tried to run to him but she was stuck in her tracks. And when she tried to cry out to him no sound would come out. Salty tears began to form in her eyes when she knew she could do nothing to stop them. She held them back and continued desperatly to cry out to him.  
Then she saw Kikyo's eyes open with sly hatred and she pulled a knife from behind her back. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and Kikyo looked over to her and smirked. Then she plunged the blade into Inu Yasha's chest and he jutted backward. His eye's widened and he spat up blood and without lifting his gaze from Kikyo, he fell to his knees. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw him fall to the ground. She finally could move and fell forward onto the dead grass. She got up and sprinted over to Inu Yasha. His eyes were lifeless and he was motionless. Tears cascaded down Kagome's cheeks and she glared in the direction of Kikyo.  
Kikyo looked down at her and began to smile. As she did, her appearance changed. Her hair that was pulled back turned curly and tangled. Her white and red miko robes changed dark blue and green. Her face changed into that of their enemy Naraku. Kagome gritted her teeth and lunged at Naraku but it was to late... he disappeared in a puff of purple and blue smoke. She sat back down next to the hanyou and looked into his dead eyes. His face was pale accept for the blood which was smeared and trickling out of his mouth. Kagome looked at him and her heart finally broke. She slapped him across the cheek and his head rolled limply back and forth. Then her tears became rivers and she wept loudly. Then, sniveling, she kissed his forehead and picked up his body and layed it onto her lap. She hugged him closely and he began to dissolve into nothing but dust that blew away in he wind. She closed her eyes and then it felt like she was falling. Then with a loud thud her body landed, then twitched and she let out a last small breath.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Kagome sat up with a start, cold sweat dripping down her face and her heart racing. Inu Yasha rose up next to her and looked at her horrified face.  
  
"What's going on? I thought you were asleep... I sure as hell was! What time is it? Should we go now or something?" Inu Yasha asked sleepily. Kagome stared at him, trying to forget the dream she had. Then from her drowzy eyes, tears began to emerge. Inu Yasha looked at her more puzzled than ever. "I didn't make you cry did I?" he quiried. Her eyes narrowed at him with hatred and she layed down sniveling. Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow, but layed down next to her and put his arm over her. She pushed it away and then resumed her position on the bed. "Okay... what the hell did I do?" Inu Yasha asked for the third time, hoping for an answer. Kagome turned to face him with tears in her eyes and with a loud sniff she began to speak.  
  
"Inu Yasha... over the past few days we've been having an amazing time together. We've cooperated, we've talked heart to heart, and we've even...well...kissed... and I guess my subconcious got the best of me tonight. Inu Yasha... what I'm trying to say is... well... what I want to ask is..." there was a long pause and she turned to look away from his gaze. "...if there were ever a time in your life where you had to choose between saving my life and..." another long pause. "...Kikyo's... who would you save? If she was alive I mean..." she spat out trying to ignore the lump in her throat. Inu Yasha's sleepy eyes widened into fully awake ones and his heart skipped a beat. '...oh my gods..why now?...of all the times to pop this question...' he thought trying to think of a good answer to this question. The long silence disturbed Kagome and she looked up at Inu Yasha's awestruck face. "Well it can't be that difficult! You should.... HEY! Buyo!" She turned over to see if the her obese cat was playing with her tail. She gasped when she didn't see anything but her tail there. It twitched uncontrolably and it wouldn't stop. She sat up lowering her brow with anger and tried to grab a hold of it. Inu Yasha leaned up against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. '...saved by the cat...' he thought but then sat up to see Kagome thrashing wildly at her tail. '...okay... maybe not the cat but what the hell else could it be?...' he thought and he sat up to get a better look. There was nothing there but Kagome grabbing hold of her tail and trying to keep it still.  
  
"What the...*omph!*...hell is *aack!* going on here?" Inu Yasha said getting elbowed and kicked accidentally by Kagome who was wrestling her tail to the ground. He decided to help and grabbed her tail too. Instantly the tail stopped quivering and lay still.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Kagome said and slapped his hand away. As soon as she did, the tail started up again. Inu Yasha grabbed her tail again and it stopped for a second time. '...okay this is too weird...' they thought at the same time.  
  
Teaser: "Whaddya mean there's a battle!?" 


	12. A PopTart and a Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... feh... so what else is new. Oh yeah... I don't own PopTarts either. teehee...  
  
Last time: "What the fuck?!" Kagome said and slapped his hand away. As soon as she did, the tail started up again. Inu Yasha grabbed her tail again and it stopped for a second time. '...okay this is too weird...' they thought at the same time.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were on their way downstairs... hand in ...uh tail. Kagome was shooting death glances at Inu Yasha who was narrowly dodging every one. '...god damn it woman...giving me a question like that after being in a nice sleep....Kami give me strength...' he thought and stepped into the kitchen with Kagome at his side. Kagome's arms were crossed in displeasure but they both silently decided that to keep her tail from twitching of that Inu Yasha would have to hold it.  
  
"Um... Kagome, listen... about what you said... I... well you know I'm not really a morning person. I don't like being asked questions at what is it now? Three in the morning? It was just so random. I'm sorry." Inu Yasha appologized.  
  
"Yeah well you should at least answer my question." she said with an angry face, she still didn't look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well... if you need to know...it would be... it would be you okay? Now lets just drop the subject and get some breakfast and leave. We need to ask Naoko or Ryoko what the hell is wrong with your tail." Inu Yasha spat out angrily. DEFINATLY not a morning person.  
  
"Okay! Oh...wow...okay... " Kagome said just realising what he was saying. "...Thanks... I guess... yeah... thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now lets get some eats before I starve." He said hastily. Kagome went into the cabinet and got out a small box. Out of the box she pulled two slender objects that looked like bread.  
  
"These are called PopTarts. They're very sweet and very delicious. You might like these more than ramen! I know I do..." she said as she popped them into the toaster. Inu Yasha looked at the machine and wondered what it did. It was under a cabinet so to get a better look, he had to duck and look. As soon as the PopTarts popped up, Inu Yasha banged his head on the cabinet and yiped like a puppy. He got out from under the cabinet and rubbed his head. Then, giggling, Kagome went over to the toaster and grabbed the pastries. She hissed and ran over to the counter and placed them on the table. '...hot hot hot HOT!...' she thought as she blew on her hands to cool them. Inu Yasha smirked and looked at the PopTart. It was rectangle and had some sort of blue and purple stuff on top. '...was this supposed to be edible?' he thought as Kagome picked the pastry up. She took a bite of it and grinned.  
  
"MMMmmmm! This really hits the spot. Come on Inu Yasha! Aren't you gonna take a bite?" she said holding up his food in front of his face. Inu Yasha looked at it as though it was going to bite him. '...well... it can't be to bad... everything else from this place is pretty damn good!' he thought and took a bite of the PopTart. '...oh my gods it's delicious!' he thought and bit into it two more times. Kagome nearly dropped it so that she could stop him from biting off her finger... let alone choking on one to many bites of food. She smirked and gave him the food.  
  
"Told ya it was good!"  
  
"Yeah well...*munch* ...whatever...*crunch*...I think..*chomp*... your right about the ramen thing!" he said with a mouth full of food. Kagome finished off her PopTart and went back up to her room with Inu Yasha still latched to her tail. '...oh man... how are we gonna do this?' Kagome thought as she opened her closet. Inu Yasha was stunned that she didn't say anything but they were still a little weird after this mornings little fight. Kagome took out her outfit and then turned away to face the opposite direction of Inu Yasha. She unbuttoned her pajama top and threw it on the bed. Then she put her bra on and slipped into her top. Now here was the difficult part. She turned to face Inu Yasha and bite her lip.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I could close my eyes..."  
  
"Yeah but how in the hell am I supposed to... well what about my pants and underwear?"  
  
"Oh shit... well...uh... we could see if ur tail is calm now..."  
  
"Okay leggo..." Kagome said holding absolutly still. Inu Yasha hesitated but let go slowly. The tail stayed still. Kagome and Inu Yasha let out a small sigh of relief and Kagome grabbed her pants. Inu Yasha faced the wall and Kagome pulled off her pants and put on her jeans. Then she put on the rest of her outfit and told Inu Yasha that it was safe for him to face her.  
  
She wore a cute light blue t-shirt with the words 'SWEET' in dark blue across the chest. She had what looked like a fisherman's vest that was camoflage blue and had many pockets. She also wore dark blue bell bottoms and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her shoes weren't really shoes anymore, but what appeared to be motocross boots. She looked cute, but at the same time, a definate force to be recond with.  
  
"Okay then... should we go?" Kagome said to the gawking hanyou. "...Oh come on... if you're turned on by this then you have to be quite the desperate one. We could go fishing sometime. Or even better... dirtbiking! You'd have a blast!" she said and quietly opened the door. Then, tiptoeing, she and Inu Yasha left the house and ran to the well.  
  
***Feudal Era***  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome had been walking for about an hour and the sun was beginning to rise when her tail started acting up again. Inu Yasha held her tail and it stopped again. They were discussing the tail issue when a small ball of orange fur pounced on Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! You're back! And you look healed and everything! Didja bring me a snack? Huh? Wait a minute... now HE smells like YOU! What's going on here?" The little Shippou spoke nearly out of breath. "Okay... and why is he holding your tail? Ahh! You people are confusing me!" the kitsune said and jumped from his spot in Kagome's arms to ontop of Inu Yasha's head. "Well? How've ya guys been what happened in the future between you two? What's going on huh?" Shippou continued talking. By this time Inu Yasha felt like strangling the kit but held his ground and gritted his teeth. Kagome grinned and took Shippou off of the hanyou's head.  
  
"Hey Shippou take a breath now. Everything is fine with us. We smell like eachother because he bathed with my soap and shampoo. He's holding my tail because it goes spazz if he doesn't and I did bring you a snack." she said and took her backpack off and unzipped the top. She took out a cookie and gave it to the little kit. Inu Yasha grumbled something about hurrying up under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uhh...nothing!" He replied quickly so he wouldn't get in trouble. Shippou's mouth was in a big grin as he munched the cookie until it was gone. He licked the crumbs off of his fingers and lips and his smile widened.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" he said satisfied and rubbed his stomach. Kagome patted the kit on the head and put her finger on his nose.  
  
"Okay now I have some questions for you. Are Sango and Miroku alright? And how about Kaede? How is she doin'? And of course how are you?" she said in a cheerful voice. Shippou looked at his feet and fiddled with his fingers, avoiding her stare.  
  
"Well... we... uh... Kaede's village was... it was attacked again. But not by the same guys as last time. It.. *sniff* IT WAS KOUGA'S TRIBE!" Shippou shouted and began to cry hard. Kagome's eyes were wide and she was taken back. She couldn't believe it! Inu Yasha stood still and his heart skipped a beat. Kagome looked back at Shippou and held him by the shoulders so that they had eye contact.  
  
"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" She commanded with a stern voice.  
  
"I only know where Kaede is. Miroku and Sango are gone!" he said and started crying harder. "I've been alone for 'bout three hours now looking for them. I'm so happy I found you! And I heard a battle somewhere there's been screams and yelling somewhere. It's way far away but can still hear it."  
  
"Whaddya mean there's a battle!? Where's it coming from?" Inu Yasha shouted while looking into the little demon's eyes.  
  
"I don't know for sure but I hear it going on a lot-" Shippou began but was cut off by a loud cry in pain and a few smaller war cries. Inu Yasha and Kagome's ears twitched up instantly and they sprinted off to the sound of the screaming. They darted in and out of the woods and up over trees with Inu Yasha still holding onto Kagome. They ran severily fast to the sound and they ended up nearly topling over a huge cliff at the edge of the woods. Inu Yasha absentmindedly let go of Kagome's tail. It began to twitch and then it stopped.  
  
"Okay... I am way fed up with this!" she said and tugged her tail and wrapped it around her waist like a furry belt. It squirmed a bit, but it stayed in place after it appeared to admit defeat. Satisfied she looked across at the battle field. It seemed it was two different wolf packs. She squinted to see if she could recognise anyone and imediatly saw Naoko and one of Kouga's henchmen.  
  
"This is odd..." Inu Yasha thought outloud.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said putting Shippou down.  
  
"It appears to be Kouga's pack agains the Onigindensetsu pack doesn't it?"  
  
"Well yeah but what's so weird about that? They said that they have battles all the time with Kouga's tribe-"  
  
"It's not that... you don't smell it?" Inu Yasha said and sniffed the air. Kagome did the same and so did Shippou. Instantly she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Where's Kouga? There isn't a trace of his scent on anyone of the members of his pack!" Kagome said thinking outloud.  
  
"That's what weird dumbass..."  
  
Teaser: The man thrusted the spear through Naoko's chest and it came out the his back spurting thick red blood everywhere....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Ah!!! SERIOUS CLIFFY! HAHA! I FEEL BAD FOR ALL YOU MORTALS! *sprouts wings and flies away*  
  
Me: Sorry for the long wait you guys... can you forgive me?  
  
Reviewers: No we hate you!  
  
Me: *Takes out revolver* I said... Sorry for the long wait you guys... can you forgive me?  
  
Reviewers: Of course! heheheh... sure we forgive you! Just don't kill us! 


	13. Naoko Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... feh... I'm getting tired of saying that...  
  
Last time: Kag: "Where's Kouga? There isn't a trace of his scent on anyone of the members of his pack!" Kagome said thinking outloud. Inu: "That's what weird dumbass..."  
  
Chapter 12   
  
They squinted searching for any sign of Kouga. Kagome kneeled down to talk to Shippou. She looked at his fearfilled emerald eyes and put her finger on the tip of his nose. (a/n: she does that a lot I know but it's the only way that Shippou will actually listen)   
  
"Now Shippou listen to me. Over there is a dangerous battle between two different wolf packs. You must STAY HERE understand?"   
  
"I.. I understand." he said disappointedly.  
  
"Now while we are over there you must keep searching for Kaede and Sango and Miroku. We really need you to do this for us." Kagome said narrowing her eyes seriously. Shippou nodded his head in agreement and turned to face Inu Yasha who was still sniffing for Kouga's missing scent.  
  
"You'd better make sure Kagome's alright over there you understand me?" he said in a childish yet serious voice. Kagome smiled to herself but pretended she didn't hear. Inu Yasha looked down at him and smirked answering Shippou's question. Shippou then jumped up to Kagome's shoulder and kissed her cheek then hugged her tightly around the neck. "Come home Kagome." he said in a sullen voice. Then he hopped down and ran into the woods. After watching Shippou disappear from sight she silently promised her little kitsune that she would.   
  
Then Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha and sighed a little. They had been wondering the same thing over and over...'Which side would they fight for?' Inu Yasha was the first to speak.   
  
"Well you should decide. I've never been a fan of Kouga but I haven't I known Naoko so long. Who should we fight for?" Kagome knew he would say that. She loved Kouga in a friendship way and never wanted to hurt him. But there was no trace of him and she also loved Naoko and Ryoko in the same way. After a good few minutes of careful thinking, she decided.  
  
"We're going with... Naoko's tribe." She replied nervously. Inu Yasha breathed a small sigh of relief when she said Naoko. He had NEVER in his life been very fond of Kouga... he was kinda actually jealous of him because of his feelings for Kagome and her feelings for him (if there were any). Kagome's lip quivered and tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. But with a small sniff she held them back and lowered her brow in concentration. "So how are we going to scale this cliff?"   
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and looked for a safer way than just jumping. It was a fairly massive distance, about that of half a football field. Finding no safe way across, Inu Yasha slightly sighed and backed up. Seeing Inu Yasha do this, she backed up read to jump. She bit her lip and her heart beat increased severily; she could have sworn it was going to jump out of her chest. With his powerfully sensitive ears, Inu Yasha began to hear her heart and gave her an encouraging pat on the back. Kagome looked back and gave him a fake grin saying 'It's okay... I can handle it.' even thought she knew she was shaking from nervousness.   
  
"On three okay? We can do this..."  
  
"Ooo...okkay..."  
  
"One...two..."  
  
"Three!" Kagome shouted and sprinted toward the edge of the cliff. At the very peak she pushed every ounce of energy she had into her legs and took off with an amazing leap. The instant that she was in the air she was falling. Inu Yasha was right at her side and they fell to the other side. They grabbed onto the cliffside and dug their claws into the grass and foliage at the edge. Kagome was breathing deeply, apparently in shock. Her eyes were wide and barely visible tears were trickling down her face. She was panting with nervousness and she looked over at Inu Yasha. He was smiling with his eyebrow cocked.  
  
"First big jump... got me too. Now let's climb."   
  
"Yeah...no....no problem..." Kagome stuttered out as she looked at the raging torrent of a river hundreds of feet below. She gulped and looked up at Inu Yasha who was already halfway from her to the top. She climbed upcarefully, finding little ledges here and there. At the top she sighed with relief as a hand reached down and grasped hers. Inu Yasha helped her up and they stood behind two trees observing the battle. The two hanyous weren't going in yet because they wanted to see Kouga first. They silently agreed to that when they first hid behind the trees. Finding no sign of him for a good five minutes, they looked at eachother and nodded. Then with fangs bared and claws out, they charged into the battle that was blazing.   
  
Kagome was the first to attack. A fierce looking wolf demon charged her full on and swung his claws at her thighs. She easily dodged the attack and kicked him in the jaw knocking some teeth loose. The wolf youkai then clenched his fists and charged her again, this time going for the throat. She held her ground until the last minute when she slyly stuck her leg out and made the wolf trip sending him face first into the dirt. She smirked and grabbed hold of his matted brown tail and picked him up. Then she flung him over head into a huge boulder that was at the edge of the field. He was knocked unconcious and Kagome was feeling pretty proud of herself. She then looked over at Inu Yasha who looked like he was having fun swinging wolves by the tail into eachother. Kagome smirked but not to long before she was attacked by yet another youkai. She handled him the same way accept when she was attacked by another demon at the same time. So when the two charged at her, she just ducked out of the way and the pair clashed skulls knocking eachother out. Kagome laughed at how clumsy they were and flung them over with her first victim.   
  
After fighting off several more wolves, Kagome found herself a formitable match. The youkai had an apparel like Kouga's accept for the absence of a kneepad, which appeared to be lost at battle. He was bleeding from the nose and from several more abraisons on his arms and legs. He was smiling at Kagome in a feindish and challenging way. She narrowed her eyes at the demon and her upper lip lifted in a snarl showing her fangs. They sized eachother up by walking in a small circle while growling at eachother. Finally fed up with circling one another, Kagome charged at the demon full force and attempted to punch him but to no avail. He held his foot out like she had been doing earlier and she tripped over it toppling head long into the ground. She growled and rolled over onto her back to look up at him... big mistake. With a vile squishing sound, the demon pierced her stomach with a long spear. Kagome winced as the pain flew over her body making her breath in a deep breath. She grabbed onto the spear that was protruding out of her and attempted to lift it out of herself, but the youkai pushed all his weight down upon it while grinning evily. Kagome looked up at him snarling and struggled hard, kicking at him all the while keeping hold of the spear in her gut. Then finally admitting defeat, she lay still panting hard while her mouth overflowed with blood. The demon smirked and jutted the spear violently out of her body. She let out a small scream of pain and looked up at the wolf youkai.   
  
"Before you die... I thought you would like to know the name of your killer. Call me... Masahiro..." he said and raised the spear above her chest ready for the final blow. Kagome closed her eyes expecting the spear to pierce her heart but when nothing happened she opened them cautiously. She opened them just in time to see an Onigindensetsu tackle Masahiro and pin him to the ground.  
  
"...N...Naoko..o?" she stuttered weakly as she saw her friend beat Masahiro into the ground. Kagome began to sit up and watch the battle but a heat wave of pain rushed over her body and she fell back down. She clutched her stomach trying to stop the blood from coming out but it wasn't working to well. '...thank Kami for me planning ahead...' she thought as she opened the fisherman's vest and took out some heavy duty gause and began the painful process of wrapping it around her body. She looked over at the battle that continued to rage on between Masahiro and Naoko. Then she remembered something...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"How many members are in your family?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Just me and my daughter. Kouga's pack killed my mate during battle."   
  
"Oh gods... I'm sorry for bringing up the subject."  
  
"It's okay. I still morn for her, but it was a long time ago. It just makes me fight harder. And I have yet to kill the bastard who murdered her." He said with a faint growl in his throat.   
  
"Sorry for asking so many questions... but what was his name?" Kagome asked breaking his train of thought.  
  
"His name was... Masahiro..."   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
A sudden rush of greif and adrenaline raced through her body and she sat up growling.  
  
"GET HIM NAOKO!" she screamed and began to wrap the wound faster as she sat in a puddle of her own blood. She whimpered silently and clenched her teeth in agonizing pain as she wrapped her waist.   
  
Naoko was sizing Masahiro up and looking at him with fire in his eyes. There was a menacing growl in the back of his throat. He grabbed a dagger from his side and charged at Masahiro nearly puncturing his shoulder. Masahiro dodged the attack but got graised slightly with the blade. While in mid-dodge, he swung his spear at Naoko's head, who ducked just in time. Then Naoko jumped two stories in the air and flew down to earth right at Masahiro who swiftly jumped back. Naoko landed gracefully and ran to him, catching him off guard.  
  
"This is for my mate Kuri!" he said swinging the blade across Masahiro's chest. He cried out in pain and jumped back. Naoko chased after him and sliced at him again. "That was for my daughter Ryoko!" he yelled out and whipped the dagger across Masahiro's cheek. He howled again and ran passed Naoko. Then with a last blow Naoko screamed again. "AND THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND KAGOME!" he cried out and lashed at the youkai's thigh.   
  
Masahiro gritted his teeth and charged and at Naoko catching him off guard. He struck at Naoko but he dodged just in time. But with a last twist of fate, the spear in his hand went after him and struck the dagger out of his hand and made Naoko fall to the ground. Masahiro walked over to Naoko and kicked him in the back. The Onigindensetsu flipped over onto his back and looked up at his opponent.   
  
Then the youkai thrusted the spear through Naoko's chest and it came out the his back spurting thick red blood everywhere. Naoko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what had just happened. He looked down at the spear protruding from his chest and he fell to his knees. He looked up at the wolf demon who was grinning down at him. He was getting dizzy and his vision was turning blurry. He was gasping for breath but with every breath he took, the blood blocked the passage to his lungs. He couldn't stop coughing and his eyes were watering from the lack of oxygen that wasn't getting into him. The blood was flowing out of the wound fluently and he had to keep blinking his eyes to keep the darkness from coming. He whimpered and his mouth moved slightly as if talking, but no words came out. Then Masahiro put his foot in Naoko's face and kicked it hard to get the spear out. Naoko was now lying on the ground facing the sky which was swirling before his eyes. He blinked once more and muttered out one last silent statement before his brilliant green eyes turned to gray dead orbs.   
  
"I kill more people out of their own stupidity then any other way...heh." Masahiro muttered to himself before kicking the lifeless body a few more times. Naoko's body lay there alone, bloody and muddy from his last battle.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NAOKO!!!" Kagome screamed and struggled to her feet. She collapsed a few steps later and looked up at the youkai that was standing above her.   
  
"No for some unfinished business..." he said as he smirked and held the bloody spear above her infuriated face.  
  
Teaser: "Wh...what..t..?! Why isn't h...he breathing..?" Ryoko said and looked down at her fathers body...   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No serious flames please? It tore me up just typing this chapter! Don't make me feel worse! Gomen. Ja ne! 


	14. Merciless Masahiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... shock shock... so wut else is new...  
  
Last time: "No for some unfinished business..." he said as he smirked and held the bloody spear above her infuriated face.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with terror as the blade came plummeting down to her throat. She had the strength to roll over which she did in the nick of time. The spear jabbed into the ground just missing her neck. Masahiro pulled it out of the ground and began to stab at Kagome who was narrowly dodging every blow. She quickly crawled out of his sight and sat up. She was sitting up against a fallen tree and was panting heavily. The dust that the couple had stirred up was setting. Kagome winced in pain as she tried to stand and run, but fell down hard on her knees. Then Masahiro appeared in front of her parting the dust. She looked up at him and her bottom lip quivered. She knew she was defeated. Masahiro lowered his blade just enough so that it was touching her aorta which was pushed out against her skin from looking up at the youkai. His upper lip rose up in a fiendish smirk which would have made anyone's heart skip a beat. He would have been handsome accept for the fact he was Kagome's to-be-killer. His fangs were bared and he threw his head back and kackled menacingly. Then he knelt down beside her and looked into her sky blue eyes. Kagome felt as though his deadly stare was going to burn through her and she tried to look away. To her surprise, Masahiro put his spear back in its case on his back. She lowered her brow in concentration asking herself why he would do this. But she was answered soon.  
  
"You are asking youself why I am doing this yes?"  
  
'...whoah mind reader...'  
  
"Well today I have killed many including your worthless friend over there." he said pointing at Naoko's lifeless body. Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily at the youkai before her. She had never felt such an intense hate towards anyone in her entire life. He continued...  
  
"And as you can plainly see there are no woman on the battle field but you, which could only mean one thing..." he paused and his evil smirk widened. "...you must be Kouga's woman." he said with a sinister grin.  
  
"GAH!" Kagome shouted and with as much strength as she could muster, punched Masahiro square in the jaw. "I AM NOT HIS WOMAN! WHAY DOES HE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" she screamed louder. Then her voice dropped but kept the same anger. "...IF I'M ANYONE'S WOMAN IT WOULD BE...I would be..." she began and breathed in deep. "I would be Inu Yasha's..." she whispered and slumped down narrowing her brow. She knew it since the day she had changed that they had feelings for eachother. But they had never really said it though they both knew it was very there. Masahiro sat up with a smug look upon his face, his lip and nose bleeding rapidly. He looked at Kagome who was in deep thought and hadn't even noticed Masahiro's movement. She quickly snapped back to reality when she noticed a firm hand gripping her neck. Fearlessly, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"On that note... where the hell is Kouga? I can't see or smell him anywhere."  
  
"I did away with him. I was sick of his leadership and I threw him off his thrown so-to-speak. I am now the new wolf prince."  
  
"You...you killed him?"  
  
"No... he's no doubt dead in the woods though. I had mauled him and abandon him far off in the forest." Masahiro said blatantly. These words stung Kagome and she winced at the bloody mental picture she recieved when she heard the word 'mauled'. "Now I am going to take what was his as my own." he spoke evily. Kagome looked and him and spat in his face. He released her neck letting her fall to the ground.  
  
"You know what? Wolf demons are too controlling. You people make me sick! Now... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome shouted and, despite the hole in her stomach, she sprinted off into the woods.  
  
"You can't hide! I can smeel your fear!" Masahiro shouted and ran into the forest after her. Kagome didn't dare look hehind her, for she smelt Masahiro hot on her trail. She jumped up into a tall tree and hopped up the branches to the very top. She settled inside a nook and out of sight of passerby's. But not all passerby's had the nose of a wolf.  
Masahiro was right beneath her and sniffing around the air for Kagome. She could smell his arousal so she was extremely nervous and wished she could disappear. She didn't want to be raped, especially be a wolf youkai who tried to kill her! And then there was Naoko... poor Naoko. That bastard killed her friend! She glanced down at the tail that was wrapped tightly around her waist. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as she patted the silvery tail. '..oh kami... NO...!' she thought as her tear fell from her face and down the treeside onto Masahiro's shoulder. His head jutted up and he grinned. He knew she was above him. He looked straight above himself and up to the highest branch of the tree. He met Kagome's frightened eyes and his smirk widened.  
  
"You're frightened... that's good..." he said and began to jump up the branches to where Kagome's body lay, frozen in fear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
This is possibly the best cliff hanger I've ever made! No flames please! *cough cough* Lylli Riddle *cough* Sorry about the lame-o shortness and the teaser for last chapter is this chapters... yet again. Sorry bout that! Love yall! Ja matte ne! 


	15. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I OWN INU YASHA! *psyche!*  
  
Last time: "You're frightened... that's good..." he said and began to jump up the branches to where Kagome's body lay, frozen in fear.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome saw the mass of teeth and claws pummel toward her at break neck speed. She swallowed hard and braced herself for the pounce when a thought came to mind. '....if I could lore him to the battlefield... I could get Inu Yasha and he could help me take him down!' she though but not in time enough to be jump out of reach of a rutheless wolf demon.  
  
***Shippou***  
  
Shippou had been wondering for hours on end looking for any sign of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, or Kaede. Sniffing here and bouncing back and forth, he called out each of their names several times. Finally he slumped down to think hard. '...where would they go? Why did they leave me behind? Now I'm lost and they could all be dead by now and I don't know it! But I can't give up...' he thought and stood up clenching his fists. His eyes began to swell up with tears but he quickly sniffed them back in.  
He reached into his furry vest and pulled out a magical tree leaf. '... if I can't find them on the ground, then I'll try by air!' he thought and placed the leaf on his forehead. Instantly he turned into a pink balloon and drifted into the air.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
Inu Yasha was having the time of his life beating up the wolf youkai easily as riping through wrapping paper. He wore a smirk on his face the entire time. That was until he smelt the faint sweet scent of Kagome's blood. He had smelt it the moment Masahiro had cut into her. He thought it was only natural for a battle... even he had scratches on his body. Minutes later he heard a muffled cry off in the distance. '...wait...Kagome's not here?' he thought as three youkai piled on top of the disgruntled half demon.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inu Yasha shouted and ripped through the unfortunate wolves. Body parts flew everywhere and Inu Yasha looked around for the source of the screaming.  
  
***Kagome and Masahiro***  
  
"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Masahiro shouted and tackled Kagome from the branch she sat upon.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED WOLF! INU YASHA!!!! I AUTA- *oof!*" Kagome shouted before she was bruitally interupted but the ground. Masahiro was on her back pinning her to the ground ready to take her then and there when he heard yelling.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Inu Yasha hollered. He smelled her blood everywhere. It trailed from the battlefield all the way to deep in the forest.  
  
"I'M RIGH-!" Kagome began but was muffled by a hand in front of her mouth. She tried everything to shout out to Inu Yasha. She even tried the trick her younger brother taught her... licking the preditors hand. But nothing worked. Silent tears of defeat began to form in her eyes but she sniffed them back and began to growl. Masahiro smelled another male's presence in the woods and held still looking around for him. Making sure that the other didn't see them, he turned Kagome (still holding her mouth shut) and looked her in the eye.  
  
"We will continue later. Now if you cooperate, you and your bishi will survive. Understand me?" Masahiro whispered with a slight urgency in his voice. Kagome nodded quickly and held still. She knew very well that with Masahiro and several henchman by his side, he could mangle or kill Inu Yasha. He lifted the girl over his shoulder letting her dangle helplessly.  
  
"Kagome! ANSWER ME!" Inu Yasha shouted again. '...I'm here Inu Yasha. Please take care of Naoko's body... I will be home before you know it!' Kagome thought silently as the new wolf prince dashed through the woods with her over his shoulder.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the body in his arms. He knew he couldn't find her lugging this dead weight around. Despite wanting to find Kagome first, he had a feeling that she would rather him bring Naoko home. He took one last look in the wilderness before turning back to the battle and heading to the cliffside where Naoko once resided. He raced passed the gore and bloodshed around him and up to the Onigindensetsu clan.  
No one was outside. There was barely a sound to be anywhere. It was like a ghost town compared to how it looked when they first arrived. The fire in the village center was smuldering and it looked as though the battle was fought here first. The trees were ripped apart along with several splatters of blood here and there. If the homes hadn't been in the chizzled in the cliffs, they probably would have been burnt down. Some of the under brush was burning as well as the branches on the fallen trees. Inu Yasha looked at the bloody Naoko in his arms. He winced at the sight of him. He normally wouldn't be disturbed by blood and gore, but he also never had to cope with caring his dead friend. Especially one with a dislocated knee that was dangling loosly. Or one with broken ribs that made him look bent. His neck was broken as well and crusty dried blood stained his lips and cheeks from coughing it up. Inu Yasha started to walk up to his house, still staring at Naoko's mangled body. He glanced up and jumped at the sight of Ryoko's deadly stare. Tears formed in her eyes and she bravely held most back. But they wouldn't stop coming so some trickled down her cheeks. A tight knot formed in her throat and she looked down at her father.  
  
"Wh...what..t..?! Why isn't h...he breathing..? Inu Yasha... y..you didn't do this did y..you?" she stuttered out about to throw up.  
  
"No...! Why would I-"  
  
"Because you fucking wanted to! And it wouldn't really matter. Kagome won't change back. That's why I was calling you."  
  
"Wait... calling? I'm confused... I didn't... I wouldn't... you have to believe me!" Inu Yasha said trying to pick his words carefully. The youkai looked as though she was going to rip him to shreds.  
  
"Yeah calling dumbass. Kagome's tail twitch at all? That was me. It's something wolf tribes can do. But it was counter worked. Someone interfered- "  
  
"I think that was me. The tail stopped when I touched it..."  
  
"WELL DON'T DO THAT!" Ryoko screamed holding back as many tears she could. Yelling was the only thing she could do to hold them back and that didn't even work. All of a sudden she dropped to her knees and sobbed. She closed her eyes shut tight so that she wouldn't drown, but nothing helped. She looked up at Inu Yasha with glassy eyes and puckered out her lip. "...s-s- so you really didn't d-d-do anything huh...?" she stammered. Inu Yasha looked at her tear filled eyes and nodded solemnly. She, shakingly, stood up and looked deep into the hanyou's eyes. Then though she was still crying, she smiled, curving the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Well then.... I guess... y-you're sort of my step-brother once r-removed huh?" she said trying to keep her face from breaking down again and her legs from buckling.  
  
***Kagome***  
  
Kagome woke with a start to see nothing. It was as black as night and she winced to see where she was. When she couldn't see, she sniffed around. She smelt betrayal and villany wherever she was. And the strong scent of fur and meat. That didn't really give her much of a hint because she knew Masahiro took her somewhere. She sat up to search for a sound or some sign of life. A pain swep through her back and she lay back down wincing. She rubbed her shoulder and lay where she was. '....oh yeah.... he hit my shoulder and knocked me out...the bastard...!' She thought and crossed her arms. '...oh know...he didn't do anything to me did he..?!' she thought and sat up quickly despite the throbbing in her shoulder. She uncovered herself to find nothing out of place and nothing else sore. She had a small sigh of relief and layed back down. Her ear twitched when she heard a slight groan beside her. She froze in fear because she knew who it was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry guys... no teaser. I don't know if there should be a lemon... a lime... or just a grape. Or not even anything. But I guess I will type what I feel like when the time comes. Thanks for your patience and I hope to get many reviews! Ja ne! 


	16. Kouga Saves the day

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so why should I say it?  
  
Disclaimer 2: Hey... I know that during the middle it seems as though there's going to be a serious lemon but DON'T STOP READING! There's a twist that stops the whole thing. Thanks. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! No one fill abuse okay? Several of my lemony friends have gotten abuse from stupid people who should stop meddling. IF THEY DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN THEY SHOULDN'T READ! You're aloud to write that stuff... that's why they're rated you stupids! (remark pointed at people who have done that) NEWAYS....Enjoy!  
  
Last time: She had a small sigh of relief and layed back down. Her ear twitched when she heard a slight groan beside her. She froze in fear because she knew who it was.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Masahiro rolled over, now face to face with Kagome. It was too dark to tell from his form that he was sleeping but the easy in and out of breath calmed her nerves a bit. '....okay... it sounds like he's asleep....now how do I get out of here?' she pondered and scootched away from Masahiro's body. The bed wasn't as bouncey as the ones back home. She could recall times when she was a child trying to find a good position in her mother's bed. Her mom would always tell her to 'be still' and 'stop moving' because the bed would constantly rock back and forth.  
Kagome lay nearly lifeless at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to make to much commotion in fear of waking her kidnapper. Especially after what happened in the forest. '...ugh...what a perv....I never remember Kouga being like this... he was such a kind wolf...I hope he's okay...' Kagome thought as she lifted off the bed. She winced when she heard sleeping beauty turn over. Luckily it seemed like he hadn't woke up. She tiptoed forward with her arms outstretched, trying to find the wall. When she hit something, she began to move along side it, trying to find the door. But the 'wall' started to move. It started to breath. Kagome froze, ready to fight at a moments notice.  
  
"....st-stay aw-way from me.... I can kick b-butt! Just go away!" she muttered while backing away. She bumped into something and she stumbled backward. Something caught her and a lump formed in her throat. She bit her lip and stood up. She began to move away from it but it had a hold of her. Though he seemed to be everywhere, there were only two people in the room. Kagome and Masahiro. Kagome knew that if she could get the least bit of light she would have a great advantage. But it was pitch black and the only sound there was, was her struggling. Kagome snarled and the wolf let go. '...what...does he think this is funny...?...What kind of sick bastard is this...?' she thought and began to kick mercilessly into the dark room. In mid-kick, he grabbed her foot and flung her across the room and onto something soft. '...okay....I'm on the bed...wait.... NOT OKAY! I'M ON THE BED!' she thought and felt around for the edge.  
Before she knew it, there was an emense force pushing down her shoulders. "NO! I REFUSE! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed and began to kick around furiously. A snicker was heard and then there was silence. Kagome couldn't hear anything but her own heart that was about to thump out of her chest. She held completely still planning her next move. She was on her back so she couldn't really do much but kick. Her shoulders were pressed so firmly down that she couldn't move her arms from her elbow up. She began to snivel a bit but held it back so that her persuer didn't feel more accomplished. She squinted in the dark concentrating. With what armstrength she had left she felt around her body for something she could use as a weapon. She felt something fuzzy around her waist. Her tail!  
  
***Inu Yasha and Ryoko***  
  
"So what's 'calling'? You mentioned it earlier..." Inu Yasha said breaking the dead silence that had gone on for hours. It was night now and Ryoko was prepping her father's body for his cremation ceramony. There were many that night. Most were already ashes. The wolves would pay respect by howling and eerie song all night. It gave Inu Yasha the chills.  
  
"Calling is what we use as communication over long distances. You think about the person you need to call to and pull at your tail two times. Their tail reacts by twitching. The longer you wait to respond, the more it squirms-"  
  
"How do you respond?" Inu Yasha interupted. Ryoko looked away from her work and glanced at Inu Yasha impatiently. She was about to speak when her tail began to flip and dance wildly. Inu Yasha glanced at the tail like it was about to jump up and bite him. Ryoko looked at the tail and grasped it in her hands. Her eyes opened wide and her pupils rolled back into her head. Inu Yasha was taken back by this but watched curiously. Ryoko's hair began to blow around as if there was a large wind in the cave. It whipped around her wildly and then stopped all at once. Her eyes rolled back and she looked at Inu Yasha with concern. He was backed into a corner looking at her as if she was about to explode. She smiled at him breifly, but then the happiness disappeared.  
  
"It's Kagome. She just sent a distress call." She said seriously. "Oh yeah... and that whole eye/hair thing is replying!" She said changing the mood and winking. Inu Yasha stood up and looked at Ryoko.  
  
"I need to go. Can you handle this?" he said eyeing Naoko's body. Ryoko looked away from Inu Yasha and to her father. She nodded in silence and began braiding his hair with feathers inter twined. Inu Yasha began to leave but someone grabbed hold of his hand. He turned and saw Ryoko holding a bloody hand in his face. A purple aura surrounded her fist as the blood trickled down her arm. She opened her palm and there sat a large jewel shard.  
  
"This should go to the leader of our pack... but you deserve it more. I have a feeling that you should have it instead." She said and placed it inside his haori. Then she gently kissed his cheek. "Come back with my sister, brother." She whispered. Then she turned and tended to her father, who now had a hole in his thigh.  
  
***Kagome***  
  
Masahiro was still pinning her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard heavy panting. '....Is... is he fighting himself...?' she thought and held her breath. She could hear the frustration in his breath. '....either that or he's so horny he can't control it...or he just wants to scare me... I like my holding back theory better...' she thought and winced as Masahiro pressed down harder on her shoulders. She was really getting scared now. He was on the bed behind her and she couldn't kick that far without killing her back and stomach. '...wait... the hole in my stomach is nearly healed...! So it wouldn't hurt that bad right...?' she thought and felt her stomach. Just then his breathing stopped and he moved. His weight shifted from one shoulder to another as he moved. Kagome didn't know what he was doing but just then he let go. She blinked in shock, wondering if he was letting her go. As soon as she began to move, a body flew on top of her and pinned her down.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF! HEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!!!!! INU YASHA! PLEASE HERE ME!" she screamed and flailed her arms and legs as much as she could but it was no use. He grabbed her legs and spread them open. She sat up and punched everywhere in front of her but he pushed her back down. He started to laugh mercilessly and Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Are you frightened? That's good. It makes the whole process much more fun!" He cackled and began to dig his claws into Kagome's thighs. She yelped and screamed as loud as she could to attract attention of someone. But no one came. Tears flooded her eyes as the new prince pulled her thighs around his body with his claws. She started to scream as he fumbled to unbutton her jeans. Just when all hope was lost to her, a blinding light filled the room.  
  
"Kagome!" a masculine voice called out and a figure bounded into the room.  
  
"What are you doing back?! I left you for dead!" Masahiro hollered and let go of Kagome's pants. She flew backward into someone's arms and she hugged the man. '...Wait... left for dead... KOUGA...?!?' she thought and blinked her eyes so that she could get used to the lighting. Masahiro's eyes were glowing crimson red and his nostrils were flaring. Kagome had never saw anything so scary in her entire life. Her tears subsided and there was an eerie silence in the room.  
  
"A true leader would come back to his pack. Your ruthless reign will end now Masahiro!" Kouga yelled and leapt to the door carrying a disgruntled Kagome in his arms, bridal style. Masahiro fumed and jumped at him snatching Kagome away. She was not liking the fact that they were acting like she was a possession.  
  
"GET OFF!" she screamed and punched Masahiro square in the jaw. Then Kouga pounced at Masahiro grabbing Kagome's legs. They both held tight and, because of her pants being unbuttoned, they came flying off sending Kouga and Masahiro backwards. Kagome screamed, more embarassed then scared, and scrambled off of Masahiro and over to Kouga. But before she could get very close, Masahiro grabbed her by the rim of her underwear and pulled her back onto his lap. "KOUGA HELP!" she screamed and reached out to him. Kouga leapt up and pointed his feet down aiming at Masahiro. He landed right on his neck and began to choke him. Masahiro let go of the struggling hanyou and she crawled over to her jeans. She slipped into them and went over to help Kouga, who was still choking the wolf demon. She began to kick him in the ribs and stomach.  
  
"And to assure you don't try something like this again..." Kagome said and stood between Masahiro's legs. "...THIS IS SO YOU CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS!" she screamed and with all the strength she had left, kicked him where you ain't supposed to kick a guy. He took a deep breath and tears ran down his cheeks. He began to howl in pain, but Kagome held his mouth shut.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kouga yelled and kicked the side of his head. There was a sickening crack and he stopped moving. In the dim light, his eyes glazed over and blood began to pour from his mouth. Kouga narrowed his eyes as if he was ready for the bastard to wake anytime. Kagome stood there shaking and when she realised what had happened, her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She crawled over to a wall and leaneed against it. Kouga walked over to her and sat down, wrapping his arms and legs around her like a caring parent. Though they didn't speak, being with eachother was all they each needed. They sat that way the entire night, just enjoying eachothers preasence and being thankful that they were both alive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KOUGA TO THE RESQUE! YAY! Couldn't be a happier end to a chapter eh? Uh oh... what will Inu Yasha think about all of this? dun dun dunnn...! Oh yeah... it isn't AnG-eHm anymore... she changed it to UniquePunk. Ja ne! 


	17. I Must be Dreaming

Disclaimer:  
Me: Well if I can't have Inu Yasha... can I have Chobits?  
CLAMP: NO!  
Me: Trigun?  
Pioneer: NO!  
Me: What about FlCl?  
Star Child: NO!  
Me: What about....  
Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Last time: Though they didn't speak, being with eachother was all they each needed. They sat that way the entire night, just enjoying eachothers preasence and being thankful that they were both alive.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
***During the Slugfest at the Wolf Caves: Inu Yasha***  
  
Inu Yasha searched frantically for Kagome. Her scent was nearly a day old so it was very faint. Not only that, it was also spread everywhere. Bloodstains covered the ground and up in trees... it was obvious that the culprit didn't want to be followed. '...this guy's definatly a pro at confusing trackers...' he thought when he came to a river. He looked to his left and right then squinted forward. '...he just HAD to cross a river didn't he...?' Inu Yasha thought and bent down to sniff for the direction of the wolf. He just seemed to step straight forward into the torrent. Inu Yasha wished he had more light than the moon. Just then, something heavy dropped onto his shoulder. This spooked him so bad that he nearly squealed.  
  
"Gotchya Inu Yasha!" Shippou hollered and patted his head. Inu Yasha growled and smacked the little brat on the head. "HEY! Waddya do that for?" Shippou squeaked and rubbed his head.  
  
"You're not supposed to do that at night. I can't see you you know!" Inu Yasha yelled and bent down to sniff more.  
  
"Well guess what? I found Miroku and Sango and Lady Kaede. They were all in a neighboring village when the fight broke out. So nothing bad happened to them. But they didn't come with me because Sango lost Kirara. They're looking for her now." Shippou spoke nearly out of breath. Inu Yasha didn't respond because he was busy sniffing. "Well fine then dont listen." Shippou said and leaned back against Inu Yasha's head.  
  
"I'm a we bit tied up at the moment runt! Now if you wanna stay, you'll help look for Kagome." Inu Yasha said between sniffs.  
  
"KAGOME'S GONE! YOU BUFFOON! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!?!" Shippou screamed and jumped off of his shoulders.  
  
"We were in a battle, we couldn't stay together. Now your complaining ain't helping twirp. Now shove your face in the ground and sniff!" Inu Yasha said pushing Shippou's head into the dirt. The kitsune obediently began to sniff for Kagome's scent.  
  
***Kagome and Kouga (presantly)***  
  
Kagome began to shiver, waking up Kouga. He looked down to see that they were sitting in a pool of blood. He held her closer and rubbed her arms. '...where is she bleeding from...?' he thought and looked down. On her thighs were deep gashes where Masahiro was holding on. They were almost healed, but they were still grotesquely oozing blood. Trying not to wake her, Kouga gently lifted his love and placed her in the bed. He covered her up with blankets before walking away to gather up bandages.  
  
"I won't be long..." he whispered and left the room. Kagome rolled to her side and pulled the skins up over her shoulders. She shivered some more before sneezing. Kouga came back in the room and lifted the end of the blanket, nearest her feet. "This might hurt a bit at first... just don't move a lot..." he whispered and pulled her jeans down gingerly. '...oh gods.. must...resist...TEMPTATIONS...!' he thought and pulled her jeans to her knees. He lifted her leg up to wrap the gause around it and she whimpered the slightest bit. He winced for her, not wanting to harm her in any way. He began to wrap the bandages tight around her thigh, making her whimper more. Once he was done with the first leg, he did the other. After he was finished completely, he pulled her pants up and put the pelts back over her.  
  
Her eyes opened and blinked sleepily. Kouga was relieved that she woke up AFTER he wrapped her up. He wouldn't want her thinking that he was like the bastard who tried to rape her. She looked at him with her pale blue eyes and smiled slightly through white lips. She had really paled through loss of blood. Kouga smiled warmly back down at her.  
  
"I will be right back....I'm going to make you some tea." Kouga said and rose from his seat on the bed. Just before he left the room he felt a fragile hand take hold of his arm. Kouga looked back and saw Kagome trying to get up with him as a brace.  
  
"I'm coming with you..." she said weakly and stood up, leaning on Kouga.  
  
"No...Kagome you have to rest. You lost to much blo-"  
  
"I'm coming. Don't try and talk me out of it either..." she said and put her arm around his neck. Kouga smiled and looked at her. She had changed so much. Now she resembled an InuYoukai and a Onigindensetsu Youkai. Her silver hair was waist long and her little silver ears were a perfect match.  
  
"You know... now that you are hanyou...you're not only more strong willed but you are also even more beautiful than before..." Kouga muttered. Kagome looked up at him, shocked because she didn't expect him to say something like that.  
  
"T-t-thank you... yes thanks..." she stuttered and blushed slightly.  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. Now sit here while I make some tea..." Kouga said and placed her on a cushin next to an oak table. He walked over to a fireplace in the middle of the cave. He started the fire and placed a kettle on top of it. Then he sat next to Kagome, waiting for the water to boil.  
  
"You...you're very kind to do this Kouga..." Kagome muttered while looking down at her ripped jeans. She rubbed her legs and winced a little. The wolf youkai looked at her with concern.  
  
"You are lucky that you survived him..." Kouga said looking in the direction of the room Masahiro's body was in. Kagome frowned and tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to admit that she was frightened at that time, but she had never been more scared in her entire life. Before Kouga knew it, she was in his arms giving him a bone cracking hug. He looked down at her surprised, but then hugged her back. She sniffed a bit before releasing her grip.  
  
"You are a good guy Kouga..." Kagome whispered and continued to lay in his arms. He rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. She didn't mind. She was enjoying the his company. He was her protector. He had fought to help her and now she owes him her life. Her ears perked up when she smelt the faint scent of a farmiliar inu hanyou. Kouga looked at her and then sniffed. He noticed what she was smelling and he forced himself not to growl. He didn't want to anger Kagome in any way at the time being, though it was going to happen soon. She gazed up into Kouga's azure eyes and smiled. She didn't want Inu Yasha to ruin the calm either, but she really wanted to see him....no needed to see him. She began to si up but then fell back into Kouga's lap, wincing. Kouga glanced down at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be up. Just rest for the time being." he said and stroked her silvery bangs from her face. Kagome gave him a side glance, then closed her eyes. '...well...I guess I have a little time before Inu Yasha comes...' she thought and drifted into a sound sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke in a new room with crisp linen sheets and pelts on top of her. '...where am I? Oh gods... did Inu Yasha come yet..?! I HAVE TO GET UP!' she thought and sprange from the bed, fully recovered. She ran out the door and into a hallway, down to the livingroom. She froze and her heart skipped at least five beats. There they were. Inu Yasha and Kouga, sipping tea and talking. The two turned there heads and saw Kagome standing there, about to wet herself. Inu Yasha smirked and Kouga just gave her a blank gaze.  
  
"...wha....wha... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kagome shouted pinching herself to make sure she was awake. Inu Yasha and Kouga were both taken aback by her cursing.  
  
"Kagome calm down..." Kouga commanded and put his cup down.  
  
"This is probably kinda strange to her... I mean come on... she just woke up..." Inu Yasha spoke, calmly lifting the cup to his mouth. Kagome just continued to stare at the two, completely flabbergasted. She stormed over to the pair, continuing to mutter curses to herself. She was about to shout when Kouga stood up and covered her mouth.  
  
"You can't be loud... they will find us..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whose 'they' you ask? Dundundunnnnnnnn! Well... I know it's a major shorty chapter and a major cliff hanger, but I had to get it up because I haven't posted in a long time. Arigato for all the reviews! I finally hit 150! HURRAY! Ja ne! Luv Yall! 


	18. Where, oh where has my little kit gone?

Disclaimer:  
Me: YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY OWN INU YASHA- movies... and a few  
mangas... but otherwise... I don't own him and Takahashi still hasn't told me a yes or no answer  
so...  
Takahashi: FOR THE LAST TIME NO YOU BRAT!  
  
Last time: "You can't be loud... they will find us..."  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kagome widened her eyes at the word 'they'. Then with a kiddish gleam in her eyes, she licked Kouga's hand and he smirked.  
  
"You know you shouldn't do that to a grown wolf-demon..." he spoke quietly and released his grip. Kagome just about hit herself when she smelt his arousal. She sat down and narrowed her brow in puzzlement.  
  
"Okay then... will you two PLEASE tell me what the hell's going on? You aren't acting like the real Inu Yasha and Kouga at all... it's like you're friends or something...." she muttered and pouted a tiny bit. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed two boys fighting for her love...especially two HOT boys. Kouga sighed and sat back down.  
  
"To tell you the truth Kagome... we don't know why they are looking for you..." he spoke and sipped from his cup.  
  
"Whoah whoah whoah...hold the phone... who's they? And where are we?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"The Saimyosho. They wouldn't stop coming. Waves and waves of them."  
  
"And you're in MY home." Ryoko spoke agitatedly as she entered the room. "And I don't like it either. Why is the LEADER of the Brown Wolves in here... our territory?" she said and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
"We had to seek refuge or Kagome would have been hurt. That's why we're acting like allies would... to keep you protected." Inu Yasha replied. Kouga began...  
  
"And they did seem to be going after just you. I was concentrating on Inu Yasha's scent so much that I didn't notice them. Inu Yasha and the kitsune entered the cave and we began to argue as always. Then Naraku's insects came in but moments later and went straight for you. They're looking for you and we don't know why-"  
  
"-then we decided that for your sake, we should get out of there. We came here and Ryoko's been hiding us ever since." Inu Yasha finished. Kouga growled slightly at him for interrupting his story, but didn't start a verbal assault because that was precisely what he was going to say.  
  
"So Naraku's looking for me? Why? Wait... KITSUNE?! WHERE IS HE?!" Kagome said looking around at everyone for answers. "WELL?! WHERE'S MY KIT?!" Kagome shouted, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Kouga was brave enough to speak up.  
  
"They took him." he said meekly. He knew she was going to start shouting again.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HIM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HIM BACK?! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Kagome screamed and stood bolt upright. Ryoko looked up at her with a pail face and it appeared as if she was quivering. Kagome looked at her with a fire blazing in her eyes. "What's your problem?! You didn't have anything to do with this DID YOU?!" Kagome roared and looked at the wolf youkai. Ryoko shivered.  
  
"I... I can't tell you... I...I'm under oath-th-" She began before Kagome grabbed her shirt collar.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE SHIPPOU IS." Kagome commanded. Ryoko's lip quivered and her heart raced. She nodded and Kagome set her down.  
  
"Well... my father... he...he had connections with Naraku... because he saved my life... when I was a child I mean. And now that he's dead... he wants what Naoko promised him..."  
  
"And what exactly did Naoko promise him?" Kagome said calmer than before.  
  
"The jewel shards that were embedded in his body." Ryoko finished quietly.  
  
"Then why does he want us? I don't have it!" Kagome spoke, her patience growing thin.  
  
"I don't know why they're going after you or your kit... they SHOULD be going after Inu Yasha."  
  
"Why may I ask?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"Because she gave me the shard." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"YOU GAVE HIM THE SHARD INSTEAD! KNOWING THAT HE WOULD BE IN DANGER?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kagome shouted, her patience finally meeting the end of it's rope.  
  
"I knew that he wouldn't be harmed. He's much more powerful than me... even for a hanyou-"  
  
"Wait... didn't Naoko say that he didn't know who Naraku was?" Inu Yasha pondered remembering their first meeting.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"A man claimed that they were aiding Kouga's pack and that they were planning on attacking us... so naturally we would go after them before they go after us. But first we sent a scout to approve of the situation and the man you are aiding right now attacked him so we sent our backup and attacked him along with the village." He replied. Kagome was puzzled for a moment and thinking out what he said.  
  
"Who was the man that tipped your pack off? Was his name Naraku by any chance?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not sure because he only spoke to the leaders... but I know he wore some sort of albino baboon disguise." he replied once more. Kagome froze for a second before thinking why Naraku would attack Kaede's village. Then it became clear...Inu Yasha was there.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"Obviously, he was covering up something. Now we know what the something is and we need to get to him. He will stop at nothing to get jewel shards... even kill a child..." Kagome spoke on the verge of tears. '...no... I can't cry... I've been such a wimp since I became hanyou...gotta stop...' she thought and held them back.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you're kit... if I had known... if I had more sense... his life wouldn't be in danger. I'M GONNA HELP YOU!" Ryoko said and stood up beside Kagome.  
  
"All right then! Let's get goin'!" Kagome shouted with a sudden burst of energy. Inu Yasha and Kouga stood up and headed for the cave's entrance. But not before being interrupted by a giant cat, demon exterminator, and monk blocking the doorway.  
  
"You weren't thinking of going on a mission without us are you?" Miroku questioned and smirked innocently. Kagome's eyes glistened up at the sight of her best friends. She jumped into Sango's arms and gave her a bone cracking hug.  
  
"IVEMISSEDYOUALLSOMUCHSHIPPOUSGONEWEGOTTALOOKFORHIMNARAKUSGOTHIM!!!!" Kagome said with one breath and then she dove on Miroku, giving him an equally massive hug. So tight, he couldn't even do anything lecherous.  
  
"It's good to see you to Kagome." the two replied as she bent down and patted Kirara on the head.  
  
"And what's all this about the Saimyosho-?" Miroku began before Inu Yasha's ranting cut him off.  
  
"You eavesdroppers! I can't believe you! Why didn't you just come inside? *etc...etc..*"  
  
"And what's this? You were in a room with Kouga without fighting Inu Yasha? I never thought I'd see the day..." Sango chuckled as she hopped off of Kirara.  
  
"Shut your mouth woman..." Inu Yasha muttered and looked at his feet. Then Kouga explained what happened and what they are going to do to the trio.  
  
"Well then! Let's get a move on! We don't want anything to happen to the little guy do we?" Miroku said and hopped onto Kirara, along with Sango.  
  
"You coming on Kagome?" Sango asked holding out her hand.  
  
"No...it's okay... I can run..." Kagome said flexing her muscles like she always did before gym class. The sun was about an hour before rising and was casting eerie shadows along the woodlands.  
  
"Okay then... suit yourself... Kirara... get ready to fly...!" Sango ordered and sparks flew from her feet. She questioned an, 'Are you ready to go?' with a soft purr to Sango and Miroku. Sango smiled and patted her head in a yes and Kirara began to hover above the ground. Kouga and Inu Yasha were in a sprinter's pose, ready to run as if it were a race.  
  
"Well then, let's go get ourselves a kitsune!" Sango said cheerfully, despite the mood, and nudged Kirara's sides. Kagome nodded in agreement as the two rivals ran off. '.they are men who act like boys.' Kagome thought to herself and sprinted off after the pair, Kirara following close behind.  
  
*****  
  
Shippou struggled under the grasp of the giant Saimyosho insect. He clenched his teeth, balled his fists and flailed them around like his life depended on it. For all he knew, it could be.  
  
"LEMME GO YOU UGLY, MEAN, BUG-EYED HENCHMAN! YOU'LL BEE SORRY!" he screamed and squirmed some more. (a/n: couldn't resist the BEE remark!) He continued to insult the insect, using more colorful words that he learned from Inu Yasha's vocabulary. The insect ignored him. The giant wasp was headed toward the sun's peak, making the mountains have an illuminated rim. "AND ANOTHING THING! You smell like a. a." Shippou ranted, trying to think up something that he didn't already say. They continued hovering to the East when the sunlight hit the top of the mountains, blinding Shippou momentarily. He rubbed his eyes and thought up a new comment that he had remembered Inu Yasha saying one day.  
  
"YOU'RE A BITCHY LITTLE WENCH!" he screamed at the bug, who was finally fed up with his raving. The Saimyosho stung him in the thigh, giving a small amount of toxin, just enough to knock the kitsune unconscious. 


	19. Shippou Makes a Friend

Disclaimer: Me: Well guess what guys? Takahashi finally let me have Inu Yasha! *closet door swing open revealing Takahashi bound and gagged* Me: WHOAH! *slams door shut* you weren't supposed to see that.heheh.  
  
Last time: The Saimyosho stung him in the thigh, giving a small amount of toxin, just enough to knock the kitsune unconscious.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kagome was catching up to the two men that were racing across the countryside. She giggled in spite of herself and ran onward, Kirara, Miroku and Sango hovering overhead. The teenaged hanyou sped up and was at their heels in seconds. Even without them speaking she could tell that they were racing each other. Men are so competitive. She ran up behind them at full speed and then ran between them. They both looked at her and the men smirked.  
  
"You know.*pant* for a new-born hanyou.*pant* you can run pretty damn.*pant* fast.!" Kouga managed to speak.  
  
"Well. I'm not only half dog, I'm also half wolf. so there ya go then!" Kagome said effortlessly and she sprinted ahead, leaving the two in the dust. '.that's right.I'm a quarter dog, a quarter wolf and a half human. that's an interesting mix.!" Kagome thought and pushed ahead, sniffing here and there for any sign of Shippou. She caught the familiar whiff the kitsune and skidded to a halt, making dust fly everywhere. Has soon as she had stopped, she dashed off in the direction of the scent. '.we'll be there soon Shippou.!' Kagome thought as the sun began to rise before her.  
  
****  
Shippou awoke with a start to see nothing but a pitch-black room. He got up and sniffed around when he noticed he was on a rock-hard, cold, floor. '.when did we get here.and where am I anyway.?' he pondered and began to feel around for some indication as to where he was. The effects of the Saimyosho's poison were still taking a minor toll on his weak kitsune body, making him dizzy and short of breath. A small dripping noise from deep inside where he was made him realize he was in a cave. He sat down after long consideration that someone will come to where he was. After all, he was kidnapped. Dizziness was overcoming him and he held his head trying to steady himself. '.ugh I'm gonna loose my lunch.' he thought as he lay down upon something smooth and velvety. That was when he realized he was not alone.  
  
****  
Kagome continued sniffing here and there and she stopped for a moment to rest. She had been running for hours on end and who knows how close the boys, Kirara, and Sango were. All she knew was that she was tired and until now, the adrenaline was keeping her up. She hadn't had a good night's sleep for a few days now and she was tired. Just as she sat upon a log, Kouga came racing up to meet her.  
  
"So. how far behind is everyone?" she asked panting with an enormous headache.  
  
"Inu Yasha decided to rest with the others back a little far. I'm the only one that can keep up with you. How many jewel shards do you possess? Even I can barely keep up with you." Kouga said wiping his brow. Kagome looked down at her feet and let a long sigh out. She was so worried about Shippou she could die, but she didn't want to show it. Her eyes quivered with tears but she held them back as hard as she could.  
  
"OH KOUGA! I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO SHIPPOU! He's my kit! My baby boy. my. son. I have to help him.." Kagome cried and she dropped into Kouga's arms. This shocked him but instead of letting her stay like that like last time, he picked her up and held her by the shoulders.  
  
"We will do whatever it takes to get him back! Don't doubt me. I never go back on my word." He reassured, then kissed her forehead and set her down on the log. Kagome sniffed back the rest of her tears as the others arrived.  
  
"Whaddya do to her now wolf boy?" Inu Yasha sneered as he entered the clearing. Kagome looked at him as if to say 'don't start,' so he dropped it there.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Ride with us for a while. You need to rest." Sango spoke soothingly and she patted a place on Kirara's back.  
  
"I'm fine now. I just needed a break. Now ONWARD!" Kagome shouted and sprinted away. ****  
Shippou rubbed the silky material between his fingers and his thumb. He recognized the scent of the being within these robes, but couldn't put a finger on the name. Finally, he gathered up the courage to speak to the person.  
  
"Hello? Who is this? Who is in here with me?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hello?" he asked again and tugged at the fabric. He still got no reply. He concentrated hard on the scent, trying desperately to remember its owner. '.come on Shippou. think.I didn't notice it before because the smell smelled like the cave itself.like mud.and it made no noise. as if it weren't alive.oh please don't let it be dead.' he pondered, racking his brain trying to remember. He decided to ask one more time.  
  
"Hello? Please answer.I don't know what's going on.!" he asked but this time got a reply.  
  
"You are a prisoner of Naraku as am I." A silky feminine voice answered. She sat up and there was the clanking of chains. A light went on in Shippou's head.  
  
"You aren't by any chance a friend of Inu Yasha's are you?" he asked then paused. "Kikyo?"  
  
"Hai, Lord Shippou. Would you light a fire young kitsune? It's terribly cold in here." The hushed voice replied. Shippou puffed up with pride when he heard 'Lord Shippou.' Then when she mentioned 'fire' he nearly hit himself. '.of course! My Fox Fire!' he thought and rubbed his hands together. With a flick of his wrist, a blue flame emitted from his hand and stayed there as he surveyed the room.  
It was a dingy little space, about the size of a king-sized bed. The low ceiling held stalactites that were dripping dew. At the farthest end of the cave was a large rock that held them encaged. At the opposite end was a chained up miko. Her raven hair was burnt and her skin, scalded. Her kimono was in tatters and she was barefoot. The tissue from the outside of the each eye was scared beyond repair. And her eyes. her eyes were completely white as if she had neither pupil nor iris. She was blind.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Shippou queried, concerned for his cellmate. Kikyo looked in his direction as if she could still see, but then she frowned in the dim light. She squirmed again, trying to get comfortable. Shippou reached into his pocket and pulled out an illusion leaf. He placed it on his forehead and in a blinding white flash he was transformed into a furry orange sleeping bag. At the chest of the blanket was a cartoon-like fox face. He tucked himself around Kikyo's frail body and snuggled tightly to her. (A/n: Think primitive heating blanket!) Despite her arms being chained to the wall, she let a small sigh of comfort slip away from her chapped lips. Slowly, she began her story.  
  
"It was about half a month ago that I had come here. I had nearly the rest of the jewel shards in my possession. All I needed was the ones that Naraku and your fellowship possessed. I planned on destroying Naraku but he overpowered me and tortured me until I told him where the shards were. By that time he had burned me severely. Burns heal the ugliest and slowest.and I'm afraid that even with all of my miko powers, I will never see more than shadows again." Kikyo spoke softly in defeat. "Now it's only a matter of time before he kills me. He only wants you so he can get Kagome's shards and another's shard by the name of Naoko. Once he is complete, he will be unstoppable." She paused and then let out another slow sigh.  
  
"Why do you need all of the shards?" the cartoon-like kitsune picture questioned.  
  
"To destroy it. No one shall possess it. Then there will be no all-powerful demon and the warring states era will come to an end. Then and only then will I be able to be free from my duties as a Jewel Protector." Kikyo responded before nodding off to sleep. Shippou wrapped tighter around her to keep her warm. '.this can't be the same Kikyo that Kagome and Inu Yasha talk of.' he thought as he himself fell asleep. 


	20. Leaving the Flock

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.. Inu Yasha I don't own.. Don't I own Inu Yasha? . I don't Inu Yasha own.  
  
Last Time: "Why do you need all of the shards?" the cartoon-like kitsune picture questioned.  
  
"To destroy it. No one shall possess it. Then there will be no all-powerful demon and the warring states era will come to an end. Then and only then will I be able to be free from my duties as a Jewel Protector." Kikyo responded before nodding off to sleep. Shippou wrapped tighter around her to keep her warm. '.this can't be the same Kikyo that Kagome and Inu Yasha talk of.' he thought as he himself fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
***Kagome***  
It had been 4 days since they had first left for Shippou. Kagome had barely a wink of sleep the entire time. She rarely had any food to fill her famished body either. She never showed any sign of fatigue in front of the group, but alone she could hardly walk. The sun had set about an hour ago and Kagome was finally collapsed, unconscious.  
  
**  
Kagome had woken to a warm fire and she was nestled in someone's arms. She looked up to see a resting Inu Yasha clutching to her tightly. Kouga was on the other side of camp, likewise with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Yet again, no Shippou. She frowned and leaned into Inu Yasha, sighing with no hope. '.does Naraku's castle always move or is it just my tracking.?' she thought while blinking the sleep out of her eyes. '.I should push on. Inu Yasha can track me down when he finds me gone.' she thought and sat up slowly, making Inu Yasha's head roll back ward. She giggled when he let out a small snort, and set his head down on a folded up blanket. He smiled with comfort and nuzzled the quilt with his face. Kagome smiled and stroked his bangs out of his face. '.wow.I must have been really pushing them hard. Inu Yasha would have waken up by now had I done this before the journey.' Kagome thought and kneeled to the ground. She looked at all of the campers who were fast asleep.  
Kouga was sleeping upright against a tree, crossing both his arms and legs, with his head held high. Sango was snuggling with a deer pelt wrapped around her shoulders and between her legs. Kirara was in the crook of her neck purring smoothly. Miroku was beside Sango; only he was up against a tree, a mirror image of Kouga. Yet there was no sign of Shippou. Normally, he would be cozy in Kagome's arms. But there was no Shippou to be seen. Kagome suppressed tears as she stood up and stretched, ready to run. She closed her eyes and let the mid-night smells filter through her nose. Her silver ears twitched this way and that hearing every possible movement from yards away. She had been getting quite good at sensing what was what, and where it was. There was an owl perched atop a tree about 50 meters ahead and it was eating some form of rancid meat. An imp was preying on the owl from the ground below it, licking its chops feverishly. Kagome was concentrating as hard as she could on every little twig that snapped, and every little leave that rustled, that when a gust of wind blew through her ears, it startled her, making her jump out of her skin. She clutched her chest and panted frantically, eyes wide and heart pounding. Then she giggled at herself.  
  
"Stupid me. it was only a little wind." Kagome whispered to herself as she sprinted forth in search for her kitsune. Little did she know that down- wind, she was being spied on.  
  
***Shippou and Kikyo***  
  
"How long has it been Lady Kikyo?"  
  
"I think about four days Shippou-sama."  
  
"Then where's Kagome and the rest? I thought that they would have picked up my scent by now. And don't they have the decency to FEED THEIR PRISONERS?!" Shippou whined and banged on the door.  
  
"Well.we are lucky enough to have some water in here, being that this is a damp cave. Is the cup full yet young Shippou?" Kikyo whispered, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Her condition was getting worse by the day. After the first day, Shippou had welded the chains off of her wrists that were scared from struggling. Shippou was beginning to get close to the miko. She was so polite and never ordered him around. She reminded him a lot of Kagome. Shippou used his foxfire to illuminate the room and looked over to the wooden bowl he created from a Magic Tree Leaf. A stalactite was dripping fowl tasting water into the cup.  
  
"Hai Lady Kikyo. Would you like some?" Shippou said holding the cup to her parched lips.  
  
"If you would." Kikyo spoke softly as Shippou held her hands and put the cup in them. She smiled slightly and put the cup to her lips, letting the water cascade down her dry throat. "Thank you Shippou." She rasped and put the cup down. '.how humiliating this must be. a once proud an feared miko.now sipping dirty water through the help of a kit in a prison cell.' Shippou thought and took a small sip of the murky water.  
  
"Kikyo-sama, will we ever get out of here?" Shippou asked as Kikyo leaned back against the cave wall.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I could give you a proper answer." The miko replied as she let out a faint sigh. "On the bright side, young Shippou, I am beginning to heal faster, I might be able to help you escape if I heal soon." She murmured, half to herself, half to the kitsune. Shippou's face brightened with that small ray of hope and he turned into the fuzzy sleeping bag and tucked himself around Kikyo.  
  
*** Kagome***  
  
Kagome had found a bush full of berries and picked some for herself. She popped one into her mouth and crunched down, letting the juices overflow in her mouth. She grinned at the sweet but tangy flavor it released, and popped two more in her mouth. She had been keeping up her strength by walking for 15 minutes then sprinting for another 15. The sun was just barely hidden by the morning mists and fog. It was going to be a crumby day. The sky began to drizzle the slightest bit, but then started to pour mercilessly as the time progressed. Kagome shivered and flattened her ears to keep the rain from getting in. She wrinkled her eyes to see through the shower and fog to see where she was going. Her ears perked up, despite the rain, when she heard faint talking in the distance. She crouched down behind a bush and squinted to see and hear what the beings were saying.  
  
"They will be okay for now, we deserve a break." said the first voice angrily.  
  
"I know! We deserve a break now and then! We've been watching that brat and the woman for several days now. You would think he would give us some relief." Said a second voice.  
  
"B-b-b-but what if he finds us not doing our job Takeo?" a third voice said nervously.  
  
"Can it Aiko. Why should you care? You'll probably run and hide!" the second voice named 'Takeo' said chuckling at his own joke. The first voice joined him in his laughter.  
  
"He's right you know, and we should find some shelter, it's really pouring," said the first voice matter-of-factly.  
  
"And the prisoners? What will happen to them? Won't they drown?" the third voice, dubbed 'Aiko', asked sheepishly.  
  
"Who cares? They're going to die anyway!" Takeo roared. Then there was silence.  
  
Kagome crept around the bush and over to where she heard the conversation take place. She sniffed around looking for some trace of Shippou. '.who were they.obviously they were guarding someone. and they must have one cruel master.it has to be Shippou they're after.but who was the other one the.?' Kagome thought, billions of questions buzzing across her mind at once. So much, that she didn't pay attention to the fact that the wind was picking up and there was another in the premises.  
  
***Inu Yasha and the Rest***  
  
Inu Yasha jutted awake when he felt a rain droplet on his nose. The others were still asleep. He sighed and glanced down at him arms. KAGOME WAS GONE! He jumped up, his eyes wide and looking every which way. '.oh no.if Kagome is missing. and it starts to rain.. I won't pick up her trail.!' he thought and shot over to Kouga shaking him furiously. Kouga blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What do you want dog face?" Kouga said yawning and stretching.  
  
"Kagome's gone." Inu Yasha said calmly despite his worry.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING! We'll never find by the time the rain starts pouring!" Kouga said waking Sango and Miroku from their light slumber. Kirara burst into flames and landed in a tree, eyes wide and in battle mode, clearly startled from the shouting.  
  
"I kinda just noticed she was gone! Don't blow up at me you mangy wolf!" Inu Yasha growled back and clenched his fist fighting the urge to rip Kouga's throat out.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kouga, PLEASE! We have to stop fighting and start searching! Kagome could be hours away for all we know! We have to go NOW!" Sango shouted and called Kirara down from her perch on the tree.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Wowza! What a chapter eh? Poor little Shippou. befriended by that bitch Kikyo. *humph* And yes I am Flaming my self! I HATE Kikyo! WITH A CAPITOL HATE TO THE SHNIZZLE! She angers me so easily. NOW KAGOME AND INU AREN'T TOGETHER! (see episodes) Hey! Did you notice that the moth demon on the next episode is in the first Inu Yasha movie? THAT MEANS IT MIGHT BE OUT SOON!! YAY!!!!! I can't wait I can't wait! I will be first in line on the first day's matinee! YIPEE! Sorry this chapter was so short. school is taking over most of my writing skills and I'm worn out by the end of the day. I'm gonna go write some more A Surreal Wish so. chao! Love yall! 


	21. Pain

Disclaimer: You already no what I'm going to say so I might as well not say it. *crickets* Don't you? *crickets* OKAY FINE! I don't own Inu Yasha! Happy now?!  
  
Last time: "Inu Yasha, Kouga, PLEASE! We have to stop fighting and start searching! Kagome could be hours away for all we know! We have to go NOW!" Sango shouted and called Kirara down from her perch on the tree.  
  
Chapter 20 *tear* I can't believe it!  
  
***Kagome***  
  
The hanyou crept around the base of a large mountain, determined to find who the guards were watching. The rain was beginning to pour harder and the wind blew faster. She couldn't use much of her senses; if she sniffed, she'd inhale water, if she tried to listen, her ears would get waterlogged. Both of the senses she needed most. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she looked at her feet. The water had gotten up to her knees in depth and she was afraid that it was going to rise sooner than expected. She trudged forth none-the-less.  
From out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind blew her forward at tremendous speeds. She fell into where the water had really began to flood and it was sweeping her downstream fast. She flailed and kicked to keep herself afloat but the current was too strong. It pulled her under and she hit a rock hard. Around the rock were small holes where the water was being pulled into. She was pressed against the rock at a colossal force and she couldn't move herself to the surface.  
  
(a/n: Think about the ride at the carnival where you spin around so fast you can't move, same difference.)  
  
She winced when the pressure increased and her lungs were being pressed from oxygen. From the holes behind the rock, she could hear muffled screaming and cries for help. She recognized the voices, but couldn't do anything about it. She inhaled bucket loads of water and she got dizzy. The surrounding currents began to fade into blackness as she blinked to unconsciousness. From above the water there was a sinister laugh that would have made hell freeze over. Kagura had accomplished her masters bidding.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
The inu hanyou had broken away from the pack and set out to search for Kagome. Close behind him, Miroku ran as fast as possible. Sango, Kirara, and Kouga had split up with them at the campsite, searching in opposite directions. Inu Yasha looked franticly about, though he could barely see the tip of his nose.  
  
"MIROKU! HURRY UP! We need to hurry! Kagome's in trouble! I can, I can feel it." Inu Yasha thought and growled at himself. '.she HAS to be around here.' he thought and he ran on. Miroku panted behind him.  
  
***Shippou and Kikyo***  
  
"LADY KIKYO! The cave is almost flooded! We won't live!" Shippou cried and hugged the pale miko.  
  
"Can't you do something Shippou-chan? Use your Magic Tree Leaves for something perhaps?" Kikyo questioned as the water rose another inch from the rock barrier coming apart. The water was up to Shippou's chin now and he stood on a rock to keep as dry as possible. Though it was still soaking him to his waist. Kikyo couldn't stand up, for the cave was so small, so the water was up to her shoulders.  
  
"I could only help myself! I wouldn't be able to help you!" Shippou said thinking quickly for an alternate plan.  
  
"Then save yourself. There's no point in both of us dying." Kikyo said while raising her head to keep the water from getting to her mouth.  
  
"NO! I can't let that happen!" Shippou declared and jumped into the water. He swam over to Kikyo and clung to her neck. "You can't die! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Shippou said and he began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Shippou-chan. It'll only raise the water level." Kikyo said bravely trying desperately to keep above water without hitting the ceiling. "Save yourself now Shippou." The miko commanded and the water level finally reached it's peak. Kikyo held her breath though she knew that it was to late. Shippou plunged under the water and looked at her desolately. He whimpered under water and then as his breath began to escape, he pulled the last Magic Tree Leaf from his vest and placed it to his forehead. He grew gills and between his fingers and toes, fins grew. Kikyo's eye's were wide and her pupil less eyes looked about. He watched Kikyo's face squirm trying urgently to keep her oxygen. Finally her mouth opened and Shippou saw her chest rise in defeat. Bubbles escaped her mouth and nose. They shined silvery in the small light. Her face stopped being the placid, serious one it normally was, and for the first time, Shippou had seen her smile at peace.  
  
'.she's gotta be unconscious. that's it, she's just unconscious.' Shippou thought and swam over to her face. Her hair danced around with the current and her eyes were an eerie glassy white. Shippou bit his lip and pinched her nose. Shippou placed his mouth to hers and blew frantically, trying desperately to revive her. '.please Kikyo wake up.' he kept thinking as he blew. He finally admitted defeat and covered his face with his webbed hands and wept.  
  
*** Kouga and Sango***  
  
"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Kouga shouted to Sango who was riding atop of Kirara.  
  
"NO, IT'S ALL JUST FOG AND RAIN! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Sango shouted and looked down at Kouga. In an instant, a massive gust of wind blew Sango from Kirara and to the ground. Kouga caught her before her bones shattered. "Thanks Kouga, what was that?" Sango spoke as Kirara landed gracefully beside them.  
  
"It was a Kagura. The bitch that killed my comrades." Kouga grimaced and growled. Sango's heart rose to her throat. '.we can't have a distraction now.' she thought and readied her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Well, should we get ready to attack her or should we push ahead?" Sango asked awaiting his command. Kouga had a hard decision. Rescue the one you love, or avenge his friends. He growled at himself and looked at Sango.  
  
"We have to find Kagome." He said placidly. Sango nodded and mounted Kirara. Kouga readied himself to sprint but was taken back when blades of wind flew around the trio. For a second time she was knocked from her loyal companion. This time, drawing blood. Sango cried out in pain and grasped her shoulder.  
  
"I guess we're not going after Kagome just yet." She said and grimaced.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I'm cutting you off there! No flames please?! Gomen Nasai! Sorry folks! What better way to cut off this part of Hanyou Kagome then an unconscious Kagome, a dead Kikyo (or is she? dundundunnnnnnn), and a split up team battling the odds to look for the ones they love?  
  
In less than two weeks, I will begin the next Hanyou Kagome entitled, Hanyou Kagome Part 2. I might think up a fancier title but right now that's all I got. So if you don't put me on your favorites or author alert, you won't hear the rest of the story! And that would suck huh? I wanna give thanks to all these great reviewers who have been beside me through it all, they are the ones who have been reviewing EVER SINGLE chapter, most chapters, or have me on their favorites list. Here goes.  
  
NoLabel  
  
mattielover  
  
Final Spirit  
  
GIN11  
  
RavenShadow  
  
Sunkistchick  
  
Moonbeam020789  
  
Ater Angelus  
  
inublack  
  
Lady Akitsu (she says that she reads this yet not a SINGLE REVIEW! *rolls eyes*Well she IS in my other story so.)  
  
Kagome-tsuki  
  
FallenSk8rAngel  
  
Angelic Smile  
  
Guardian Angel of ALL Anime  
  
(*stops while typing up my worshippers* *sigh* You know I haven't even seen half of these people review?)  
  
Shana7  
  
Ember16  
  
tessa3  
  
Mythic-Dragon  
  
DarkQueen3  
  
AnimeLoverGirl17  
  
Kellzerz  
  
Meiko M  
  
Kaida-Little Dragon 


End file.
